


Didn't Know How Lost I Was

by LokiAndBaneGal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiAndBaneGal/pseuds/LokiAndBaneGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America loses his virginity to Loki, what happens next? Loki/Steve. M for language, defloration, and overall for Loki being Loki. Other Avengers make appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Didn't Know How Lost I Was

In the cage designed for The Hulk, Loki sits patiently. Captain America walks down the corridor leading to the cage, still wearing his spangled-suit except for the chest armor, now only wearing an azure thermal. He peeks in through the small window of the electronically-locked door and spies Loki staring at him, wicked grin encompassing his face. Steve looks away, his face, neck, and ears suddenly flaming hot. He swipes the keycard he swiped from Coulson's desk drawer.

He enters warily making his way to the cage door, swiftly realizing he doesn't know what to say. Instead he is staring at Loki, from head to toe, from the black as night hair on the top of his head to flawless creamy skin. From jewel-green eyes to perfectly formed nose to rose-colored lips on a small yet succulent mouth.

Before his gaze can escape lower, Loki breaks him out of his reverie.

"You know, Captain, if someone were to walk in to see you ogling me, it would look quite suspicious." Loki snarled, eyes unblinking.

"Sus-suspicious? Wh-why…?" Captain stuttered, shifting on his feet.

"If I am not mistaken, it looks like you are 'eye-fucking' me." Loki pauses to lick his lips. "But I have to be wrong. Not the great Captain America. Not a virgin who can look at me like that."

"Please, I've had plenty-" Steve begins to talk but it cut off by Loki.

"Spare me the stories of how you have lusted after numerous women and broken hearts, Steven." Loki stands and walks to the middle of the cage. "As the god of lies, I know a thing or two about how to tell when someone is telling me complete and utter bullshit. You're a virgin, and there is nothing wrong with that. I will say, however, with a body like that I am sure there was no shortage of offers to fuck."

"Stop." It is a command, not a request.

"I bet it doesn't matter anyway. I mean, the super-soldier serum or whatever it is probably didn't effect your sex skills anyway. I'm sure you wouldn't know what to do with it even if you were given a manual." Loki turns on his heel to walk away, grinning to himself.

Steve takes the bait. Loki hears Steve's footsteps walking on the metal catwalk, hearing where he stops, and an almost-Cheshire grin creeps over his lips.

Steven unlocks the override codes for the cage door, before setting his keycard into the slot and turning. He walks back to the cage as the door slides open and he enters, the door closing behind him but not locking.

Loki appears in front of Steve so fast, there is a rush of air as he plants his feet. Steve is startled but tries to hide it, though if Loki notices he doesn't falter. He stares at the blonde, blue-eyed Captain, who has adapted the look of a deer in headlights, a familiar fresh scent. Virginal.

"Steven, you have not yet had the pleasure of feeling flesh against flesh." Loki says it as a statement, not a question, as he already knows the answer. "No." It comes out as a breathy sigh. He hasn't felt this nervous since he met Peggy Carter all those years ago.

Loki reaches one hand up to gloss over Steve's cheek, he doesn't expect him to lean into his hand so quickly as thought he has never had someone touch him so lovingly before. Steve closed his eyes, leaning into Loki's chilled hand and moans softly, barely audible. Except to a god, of course.

Loki takes this as his cue. He releases his hand, Steve visibly falters, disappointed at the loss of touch, almost stumbling forward. Loki quickly moves in to fill the void between he and Steve.

Before he can realize what's happening, Loki's tongue is ice-cold against his jaw line. He licks and nips at the clean-shaven skin, drawing choked-off moans from the Captain's lips, his hands clutching at the black of Loki's head, fingers threading through black silky hair. Steve's hand guides Loki's head to his neck, he bites at Steve's adam's apple, making Steve completely lose his shit. Steve pushes Loki back towards the bench in the room, then proceeds to push Loki down onto it, still holding him by his dark silky tendrils. His hands go to unzip his pants before an icy cold hand stops him.

"You won't be in charge today, Captain," Loki says removing Steve's hand from his hair, "Strip for me, Steven."

Steve warily looks at Loki, then a wave of lust washes over him taking his fear. He then walks back a few paces from Loki, hands at the hem of his sweater. He gives Loki a nice toothy grin and languidly pulls the thin blue thermal over his head. A perfectly aimed toss has his shirt landing in Loki's face making him chuckle. He toes off his boots, throwing his socks to the sides of the cage. His fingers grabbed hold of his pants before Loki was on his knees in front of him pulling his arms behind his back and holding them there with one surprisingly large paw.

"Let me, Steven," Loki purrs, undoing Steve's pants with his free hand. His cobalt blue pants fall in a heap at his feet. His boxer-briefs are tight against his straining erection, a small wet spot marking the evidence of pre-cum. Loki's eyes smolder as he takes in the sight of his prize. He leans in to lick at the small spot of Steve's boxer-briefs, causing Steve to twist his hips, Loki's nose bumping into Steve's erection. He turns his head and kisses him through the thin fabric.

"Loki, please…" Steve moaned, ready to burst into flames if Loki didn't touch him. Loki releases his hands and moves his own to Steve's waistband, pulling down his underwear, only to have Steve's cock bounce up into his face. He takes a minute to admire it. It's an impressive size, at least nine inches, with a great thickness to it and complete with engorged veins and a pink flushed head. Steve grows impatient and clears his throat, making his cock jump at the movement.

Loki leans forward to lap at the sticky liquid leaking from his cock, then licks around the bulbous head before taking it fully into his mouth. Steve puts a hand behind Loki's head, urging him forward. Loki takes the hint and starts to suck him in earnest now. Obscene slurping sounds and Steve's moaning fill the cage. Loki doesn't pause to wipe the copious amounts of drool that drip from his chin and Steve's cock. He tightens his lips around this beautiful cock and Steve pumps in and out of Loki's icy hot mouth with vigor until he feels his balls tighten and his orgasm is on the way. He pulls out of Loki's mouth and shoots rope after rope of thick cum onto Loki's lips, chin, and armor before tilting his head back and gasping for air before looking back to Loki who has taken to wiping his lips and chin with his fingers and licking them clean. He licks his own lips in response to this incredibly hot sight.

"You will have to repay me to soiling my armor, Steven. Lie down on your back." Loki snaps his fingers and he is suddenly nude and from his spot on the floor Steve can see that Loki has a beautiful body. He is thin while still maintaining a lean muscular frame, and a cock fit only on the body of a god. Loki notices his eyes on him and smiles. "You like what you see, I can tell. But let's hope you can handle this." Loki says while his large hand encircles his own cock, relishing at the feeling.

Steve's eyes widen at his words. "You're going to…to…" "Fuck you, yes, I am going to fuck you, Steven. And you are going to enjoy every second of it." Loki groaned leaning down to lift Steve's legs up and apart as he leaned down and got a better view at the virginal puckered opening that awaited him. He chanced licking lightly at the pink knot, eliciting a strangled moan from the Captain's lips. He licked around the hole before steeling his tongue and pushing it through once. Twice. Third time and then he follows with a finger. Then two. Scissoring him open, readying him for a godly fucking.

"Loki, please…" Steve was begging him, he'll regret it in the morning but fuck it. He wanted to be fucked. Hard and fast. Loki leans up on his knees, and moves up Steve's body. "I want you to lube up my cock, Steven. You can't expect me to force this dry dick up that beautiful little ass of yours, right? Spit on it, Steven."

Steve turns to face Loki's cock, gathering saliva in his mouth before depositing a big glob on the thick flushed head, before using his hand to coat the god's cock. He spits once more and is satisfied with his handiwork as Loki motions him to lay back down.

Loki moves back down between Steve's legs, lifting them over his shoulders. "I'm going to make you feel like a god, Steven." Loki says as he lines up his cock with the awaiting entrance and slides in smoothly and slowly to the hilt as Steve adjusts to the size. He looks to Steve-no longer a virgin-who has his eyes squeezed shut, teeth biting at his lower lip. He slowly pulls out and slams back in to get the Captain's reaction. Steve's eyes shoot open and his back arches as he moans Loki's name. He takes this as a good sign, pulling almost all of the way out before slamming back in, repeating this action several times just to drive Steve wild. But even he can't take it.

So he begins to fuck Steve intensely now. He thrusts into the Captain, breaking him apart, grunting as he does so. Loki pulls Steve's legs from his shoulders and drapes them around his waist as he grabs Steve by the hips and continues to fuck his young lover. He continues to thrust into him at an angle that hits Steve's prostate. He watches as Steve arches his back trying to take Loki in deeper, this beautiful sight before him. His orgasm washes over him before he can even think of it. Stars and stripes explode behind his eyelids and he grunts as his seed unloads into Steve, a load so large it starts to spill out past Loki's quickly deflating cock. He collapses on Steve's chest, as the Captain strokes his hair, completely satisfied with this intimate encounter.

Loki looks up at Steve as he pulls his cock out of his lover's swollen entrance. He bites his bottom lip before moving to kiss Steve slowly and sweetly. He leans his forehead against his lover and laughs a low chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked confused.

"Well, firstly I just thought of how awkward it is going to be for you to walk back to your quarters with my fresh cum leaking out of your ass." Loki said, Cheshire-grin back on his face.

"And what else has you grinning like a maniac?" Steve asked, finally fed up with Loki's smiling.

"Secondly, look to your right up at the ceiling." Loki said around giggles.

Steve looked to the ceiling in the right side corner, a blinking red light signaling the security camera that feeds into the S.H.I.E.L.D. 24-hour monitoring of Loki. Steve Rogers had just lost his virginity to a known S.H.I.E.L.D. enemy in front of what could have been all of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, including the Avengers.

Loki laid on the floor laughing, barely able to catch his breath as Steve got dressed leaving the cage, locking it before walking off the catwalk.


	2. Until I Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Rogers receives his orders.

Captain America began the long, uncomfortable walk back to his room in the Avengers quarters. His hands were shoved in his pockets, secretly with his fingers crossed hoping he could avoid-

"Captain Rogers! Do you have a moment?" Director Nick Fury spotted Steve as he tried his best to power-walk by Fury's office. Steve winced, weighing his options-run like a scared bitch acting as if he hadn't heard the director OR face his consequences like a man, a soldier. He decided on the latter, as his legs were far too tired-from being held over Loki's shoulders at an awkward angle-to properly run.

He adjusted his sweater, noticing a small stain near the hem that he would try his best to cover while speaking to Fury. "Yes, sir, you wanted to see me?" Steve said as he entered the room, making immediate eye-contact with Fury. At the exact moment he made his way to Fury's desk, he felt the beginning's of Loki's cum start to slowly seep out of his ass and down his thighs.

"Please, Captain, take a seat." Director Fury motioned towards the seating area against the wall as he rose to close his office door. Steve mentally cursed himself thinking 'This cannot be good.' He noticed newspaper clippings Fury had attached to the wall about failed missions, supposed covert operations blown by leaked information and double-agents. "I've been collecting those over the years. Reminding myself how easy a tiny mistake, one slip-up can cost even the best man his life."

Steve winced noticeably.

Agent Phil Coulson entered the office. "Captain, Director Fury, you paged me?" "Yes, come in. Please, close the door." Steve turned his gaze towards Agent Coulson and realized he wasn't expecting an impromptu meeting however given the circumstance, he deserved a proper tongue-lashing from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s finest. Agent Coulson smiled at Captain Rogers and joined the men near the wall.

"Thank you for joining us at short notice. I was just explaining to Cap here about the danger one small mistake could mean to an entire operation," He supplied before returning his gaze to Steve, "Captain Rogers, I am the only one with direct access to surveillance concerning Loki. I saw you enter the containment zone. I watched as you entered the cage using a keycard containing access codes that are only available to Agent Coulson." Steve visibly swallowed and his mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air.

Director Fury turned to Coulson. "Are you aware that Cap is in possession of your keycard?" Coulson faltered, then quickly regrouped. "Yes, of course, I supplied him with it after we talked a few hours ago. He wanted to speak to the prisoner." Coulson smiled towards Steve before looking back at the Director. "Are you also aware that less that ten minutes ago, Captain Rogers was seen engaging in very…unprofessional activity involving said prisoner?"

Coulson's neck snapped towards Steve, undoubtedly unable to cover up this part of the lie. "Sir, I had no idea…" His words trailed off as he looked disappointedly to the ground. The director turned back towards Steve. "Cap, I don't want to have this conversation with you. But let's call it a verbal warning. I have no interest in your sex life, nor will I ever. And after working with Hill, I have become accustomed to working with associates of a particular lifestyle. I am, however, interested in the safety of my team when regarding prisoners." Steve was shaking his head remorseful of his previous actions, although he still was having flashbacks of Loki. His hands, his lips, his face covered in thick milky ropes…

Fury continued on breaking Steve out of his wandering ideations. "I will not tolerate being lied to. I will not tolerate you breaking code and possibly getting yourself into something you won't be able to easily escape with your honor, morality and well-being intact. I can assure if you continue to associate with Loki that you will not be able to see, think, or operate clearly. Until further notice, you will be moved to stay in Stark Tower, possibly for the remainder of your time here with S.H.I.E.L.D."

Steve moved his arms behind his back, looking dejectedly to the floor, unable to figure out what to say. "Director Fury…I am truly sorry for my actions and incredibly aware of the opportunity that I have been given to make a difference with this organization. With that being said, I surrender myself completely for disciplinary action." Steve finished, looking back to Director Fury, his breath catching in his throat, eyes welling up.

Coulson's eyes scanned the floor, fumbling with lint in the corners of his pockets. 'This cannot be happening…my hero?' Coulson thought, not quite ready to look Captain in the eye.

Director Fury spoke up. "Effective immediately, you will be relocating to Stark Tower. You will be assisting Stark in anything that he may require assistance with. In other words, you will be his flunky."

Steve visibly clenched his jaw. "I accept your fair judgments, Director. I can move as soon as necessary, Sir."

"Great," Director Fury says walking back to his desk and picks up the receiver to his phone, dialing while speaking, "I'll have a jet pick you up then have your things packed and sent over by nightfall."

Coulson loudly clears his throat. Fury and Steve look towards him. "I'll take him." He says, looking to Fury and wearing his best I'm-not-affected smile.

Fury nods to Coulson and speaks into the receiver, "Stark, I've found someone for you. Yes, he will be over soon. Yes, it is a 'he'." Fury rolls his eyes and continues talking. "Don't worry, he will be a great asset to the Stark name, and no you have no choice."

Tony Stark is at the bar of Stark Tower, situated on the roof. He is pouring amber liquid into two glasses, then champagne into a tall flute. He looks back to the phone projection in the air in front of him and rolls his eyes. "All right, then send him over." He then waves his hand in the air to end the call.

He places the champagne in the hands of Pepper Potts, and one small glass of whiskey into the waiting hands of Dr. Bruce Banner.

"Well, Peps, I got my assistant on the way. And it's a dude. I knew Fury was on your side somehow." He snarkily adds while taking a sip of his own drink, suddenly barely interested in it.

"Nick and I share the same thought, Tony. There can only be one woman in The House of Stark and I fill that quotient to a T." Pepper adds, taking a sip of champagne and beaming at Tony.

"And what have you to say, Banner? And remember, I gave you a place to live and I am not against making you a hobo any time soon." Tony clapped Bruce on his shoulder and made his way to the plush sofa, waving them to follow him, before unceremoniously plopping down, his feet propped up on the glass coffee table.

Bruce takes a sip nervously, following Tony to the couch where he sits almost on the edge. "I just hope that he won't quit after day one, unable to face the true immense spirit which is Tony Stark. You know how you are around new people. You'll rip him to shreds before he gets two feet in the door." He gulps down his whiskey in one go, staring back into the empty glass wincing.

"I can't quite tell if that is supposed to be a compliment or otherwise, Banner." He narrows his eyes towards the doctor.

"A bit of both. But remember, if you kick me out, it will be you against him. And you against Pepper." He chuckles and Pepper joins in.

"You astound me, Peps. Your house invitation is slowly dwindling to 'roommate status'." He quirks up his eyebrows towards Pepper.

"You do realize roommates don't have sex right, Tony?" Pepper asks, finishing off her champagne.

"So one big family then. Great. Can't wait." Tony supplies, taking everyone's glasses and heading back to the bar. "If you wish me to welcome my new assistant with open arms, I'd like to have a few more drinks in me and you two could use a refill to loosen up and stop ganging up on me."

"Doesn't he know we're even worse together when we're tipsy?" Pepper stage-whispered to Bruce who giggled loudly.

Tony snorted, pouring more drinks. 'Great. Dealing with these two and now one more. Can't get any more awkward.'


	3. My Baby's Got A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is taken to Stark Tower to start his new assignment, gaining an ally or two.

The sun was glaring on the Helicarrier while Agent Coulson stood next to Captain Rogers. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, not unlike the smell of fresh manure on a sweltering July day. A million thoughts were racing through Steve's head. Most of them centering around Loki. 'Would he ever get to see him again?' 'Did Loki even want to see him again? Touch him again? Kiss him again?'

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Coulson's voice. "Do you want me to tell him you've been relocated?" Coulson's eyes were hidden by jet-black shades.

"Would that be wise?" Steve asked nervously, arms crossing his chest.

"Probably not, but I've already lied for you once today, what's one more favor?" Coulson smiled genuinely at Steve.

"I truly appreciate that, Agent Coulson. You risked your integrity for me, which you, by no means, had any obligation to do. You've probably risked Director Fury's trust in you as well. I can't even begin to think how your opinion of me has changed thus far." Steve mumbled the last bit, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"My opinion of you will always be one of admiration, I look up to you. But I would hate to think that you're the "Love 'em and Leave 'em type". Coulson chuckled trying to break the mood.

Steve smiled, looking to Coulson, eyes hopeful. "Think you can get a note delivered to him without being seen?"

Coulson only smiled, looking around before retrieving a pen and a folded sheet of paper from inside his jacket pocket.

Captain Rogers sat inside the small private jet that was prepped to transport him to Stark Tower in the heart of New York City, knowing that Coulson was delivering his note to Loki. He was dressed in his boring civilian clothes. A pressed pair of khaki trousers, a tucked-in red and white plaid shirt along with his favorite brown leather jacket which still smelled like it did seventy years ago. He stared down at the floor while he rubbed his hands together in thought. Agent Maria Hill crouched near the cockpit talking with the pilot, before chancing a glance at the subdued Captain. She decided to try and lower his stress with easy conversation.

She walks over to him, hesitating as to how to get his attention, opting for clearing her throat. He looks up over her tall thin frame settling on her face marred with pensive thought.

"I, uh…I'm gay." Hill sputtered, thinking 'Well, so much for easy conversation.'

"I know. Director Fury told me. And I'm assuming he told you of my…indiscretion?" Steve winced, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Well no. I happened to be in Director Fury's office while you were in Loki's confinement tank. I saw everything he saw, but he asked me to leave as we saw you leave the containment area. I guess maybe he knew I would take your side?" Hill supplied, sitting down across from Steve.

"I can't explain it. I've never been attracted to a…I've only ever been attracted to women. And there is something about Loki. I don't know whether it's his god-like powers or if there is something inside him that I was supposed to find. But all I know is that I enjoyed every second of being with him." Steve had been looking at his hands the entire time, suddenly looking to Agent Hill, searching her eyes for sympathy…remorse…anything helpful.

"Captain Rogers…you are one of the few people here who I believe I can talk to and tell things and have it not leave the two of us. Am I right?" Hill leaned in, eyes strong.

"You're correct, ma'am." Steve leaned in as well.

"Agent Brianna Bendis of my staff and I have been maintaining a relationship in secret for over a year now. We have kept it secret from Coulson and Director Fury for the sole purpose that 'fraternization' between co-workers and more specifically between handlers and their staff are strictly forbidden. I want you to know because you need to realize that you aren't the only one with a secret. I will keep your correspondence hidden as well, should Loki decide to respond to your letter. And yes Coulson let me know, he thought you could use another ally." Hill smiled, placing her hand on Steve's knee for a moment.

"Thank you, Agent Hill. I don't want to get my hopes up, of course, I mean he is the God of Mischief. This could all have been an epic prank to get me to lose my virginity under peer pressure." Steve said, leaning back and rubbing his eyes.

"He took your virginity?" Hill all but screamed the question, clapping her hand over her mouth a bit too late. Steve sighed, lowering his hands and nodding.

"Wow. No wonder you're all shaken up. That's huge. But the more frightening question is: After all you did to have him arrested and brought here, why didn't he just kill you when you entered the tank?" Hill wondered, scratching her temple.

"That, Agent Hill, is the one question that gives me hope that maybe Loki didn't want me dead. That maybe I'm not the only one who's brain has been going a mile a minute since we parted. If not, then hopefully relocating will help me forget about this nonsense." Steve wiped a hand down his face, eyes faraway.

"There's nothing wrong with optimism, Captain." Hill said, standing and leaving the small jet right as Agent Coulson came onboard.

"Are we ready to roll, Captain Rogers?" Coulson asked, sitting next to him and buckling himself in securely.

Steve frowned slightly, upset that Coulson did not say anything about Loki as if he wasn't waiting patiently for a response. "Ready as I'll ever be, Agent Coulson." Steve said while buckling his own self in.

The ride to Stark Tower was a silent one, save for when Coulson fell asleep against Steve's shoulder snoring more noisily than a man of his size should have been. Steve would have slept as well had he not been asleep for seventy years. Instead he took the time to nervously mull over the prospect of a new position with Tony Stark, a man who he mostly had no contact with except when Stark was teasing him about his age or calling him a 'capsicle'.

He also replayed possible scenarios of him spending his life with Loki, spending his life alone, having children, wondering what it would have been like to be a father. As much as he tried to take Agent Hill's advice to be optimistic, he still found himself floating to dark thoughts. He shut his eyes tightly and willed away the bad thoughts and remembered when all of his Avenger brethren sat together while dining on shawarma. A simple moment but it made him feel like he belonged, just eating and sharing time.

Of course, that didn't last long. 'Will I ever be considered an Avenger again?' he thought, feeling the jet lowering onto the helipad near Stark Tower. Steve unbuckled himself, gently moving Coulson's head to rest on his own headrest. From where they jet hovered, Steve could see the monstrous building labeled 'STARK'. 'Subtle,' he thought smiling.

Before they came to a complete landing, he made his way back to Coulson, gently shaking him awake. As Steve walked back towards the cockpit to stare out the great window, Coulson rose to yawn, stretch and pop his joints loudly.

From the helipad, Coulson had Tony's chauffeur and bodyguard, Happy Hogan waiting outside to take them to Stark Tower. Before the super-soldier serum, Happy would have been one of the guys Steve would have been terrified to go up against. Happy was tall, about 6'1, the body of a former boxer who still could give a fight, and stood with poised strength. He wore a simple linen suit, that played up his generous build and aviator shades with a red tint.

"Agent Coulson, it's been far too long." Happy says smiling at Agent Coulson and reaching out to shake his hand, before looking towards Steve when his mouth fell into an 'O' position.

Coulson shook Happy's hand, "Far too long, Happy. I see you recognize Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America." Coulson released Happy's hand and clapped Steve on the back. "Captain Rogers, meet Happy Hogan. Stark's bodyguard, chauffeur, and wrangler. Anything you need, see him."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hogan." Steve said putting his hand out for Happy to shake it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Captain Rogers, and please call me Happy. I'm a huge fan. Though I pale in comparison to Agent Coulson." He said, with a chuckle, Steve joining in.

"If you two are done laughing at me, we should get going now." Coulson said, adjusting his sunglasses, walking towards the awaiting vehicle as Steve watched.

Happy directed Steve to the front passenger door and opened the door for him, smiling at how Steve marveled at the car, all the gadgets and different compartments putting him into a state of awe. Happy stepped around to open the door for Coulson, but he was already safely inside buckling his seatbelt. When Happy got inside, Steve was buckled in fiddling with the window buttons on his passenger door, before turning to Happy as he was turning the key in the ignition.

"What kind of car is this?" Steve asked, pulling down the visor to inspect it.

"This is the 2012 Porsche Cayenne Turbo S. This is my favorite of Tony's gifts to me. It's quite a machine, including a 4.8-liter V8 engine with 550 horsepower." Happy beamed, before looking to Steve who looked quite confused. "It's also really fast."

"Now that, I understood. You'll have to show me sometime. It's been…a very long time since I drove anything. I still love cars though, that hasn't changed." Steve smiled before flipping the visor back up and steeling himself for the short ride to Stark Tower.

"Well, there is no shortage of cars when it comes to Mr. Stark, that I can assure you. When we get the chance we could visit his car depot and I could bring you up to speed on how we do things these days. You'll be pleasantly surprised." Happy replied, smiling as he looked back at Coulson through the rear-view mirror before pulling off.

On the very short ride over, Steve let Happy ask him questions about himself. He explained life in the 1940s, how he missed his parents, what it was like to be transformed into a superhuman, what Tony's father was like, and how close his friend James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes and he were. He liked the distraction that this gave him from his own thoughts.

As the car pulled up to the front of Stark Tower, all three men got out and looked toward the massive building that shot up into the sky like a mountain. Happy ushered them inside and towards the elevator. Happy pressed the button for the top floor and as 'You Shook Me All Night Long' began to ring from his pocket, he answered it. Tony Stark was on the other line.

As Happy spoke with Stark, Coulson spoke low to Steve. "The note is being delivered to Loki as we speak. Agent Hill will be delivering it. And also, she will be escorting your things to the Tower in the next couple of hours." Coulson patted Steve on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Agent Coulson." Steve whispered before listening in on Happy's conversation as he lulled Tony with reassuring words. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling of the elevator's weightlessness give him a moment to breathe.

Loki picked up the note that had been left to him and read it.

"Loki,

I honestly don't know what I should even say. I want you to know that I am unable to stop thinking about you, as much as I would hate to say it. My body remembers how it felt with you. How you felt inside me, breaking me open. Even if it was the last time I touch you, the last time I speak with you, I want you to know I won't, I can't ever forget you.

If you want to write back to me, Agent Coulson will have it safely delivered to me. If not, you can destroy this note and with it any nonsensical romantic notions that could be explained as repercussions of losing my virginity to you.

But I know you felt it too.

S.R."


	4. It's Not My Time To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Rogers is welcomed to Stark Industries.

Agent Maria Hill walks inside the Helicarrier towards the containment area. She quickly makes her way to Loki's cell, blinding the camera in the tank with an infrared laser. Loki is watching her with confused amusement, half-wondering if she has come to kill him. As Hill approaches closer to the console to the cage, Loki was quick to come to the cage door. Hill slid in her keycard and quickly overrode the lock on the door, opening it to about an inch gap. Loki watches as the door opens, stealing glances at Hill, hoping she would be silly enough to have door open all the way.

She wasn't.

She walks to the cage door, her heeled boots loud on the metal catwalk, and addresses the God of Mischief, "Hello, Loki."

Loki bares his teeth in a snake-like grin, "Agent Hill, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

It amazes Hill that the prisoner is so charismatic, however she can see why Captain Rogers is so attracted to him. The obvious handsomeness, confidence, and the way he smiles at you like you're the last meal in town…

Hill shakes herself out of her thoughts, "I have news from Captain Rogers."

Loki falters, trying to hide his obvious excitement, "Oh, Steven. And what could he possibly have to tell me."

Hill disregards Loki's feigned ignorance. "He has been relocated to Stark Tower as punishment for being caught in here fucking you." She smiles sweetly as Loki's face drops.

Loki tries to recover. "Relocated. Serves him right for entering my chambers. However, being in any environment with the Man of Iron should be punishment for anyone."

"He wanted me to deliver this to you," she slides the note between the gap in the door, Loki watches as it falls to his feet, "and he was wondering if you would even respond." She shoves a pen and paper through the slot in the door. "But I already know you will."

Loki furrows his brow. "How do you know I will reply?"

Hill only smiles. "I'll be escorting Captain Rogers' things to Stark Tower. I'll come by before then. Have it ready." She walks back to the console, taking back her keycard, walking towards the heavy door, using the infrared laser again on the camera before winking at Loki as she leaves.

'Strange woman she is,' Loki thinks before gathering up the note, paper, and pen before sighing as he starts to read.

Back at Stark Tower…

Steve, Agent Coulson, and Happy Hogan reach the top floor of Stark Tower. Happy hangs up with Tony after telling him for the sixth time that he is "on his damn way". They can all hear the sound of "Shoot To Thrill" playing at an abnormally loud level. The elevator door opens and it is a sight that awaits them.

Tony is looking out the picturesque window taking up the entire front side of the open loft, empty glass at his feet. Pepper is standing on the couch, jumping around, doing her best to dance to the fast-paced tempo. Bruce is behind the bar, half-empty glass on the counter in front of him, playing air guitar to the beat. They don't notice their visitors' arrival until J.A.R.V.I.S. lowers the music and speaks.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but your guests have arrived." J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke in his usual monotone, and Steve looks around to find the voice before remembering that J.A.R.V.I.S. is the voice of the house.

Pepper hops down from the couch, placing down her glass while Bruce straightens himself and readjusts his glasses and his hair. Tony turns towards the elevator as Steve, Coulson, and Happy walk in.

"Mr. Stark. Miss Potts. Dr. Banner." Steve greets everyone in the room as he exit's the elevator. "Captain," Pepper and Bruce greet in unison.

"Peps, didn't Fury say he was sending over my assistant?" Tony quipped, quirking his head at Steve. "What're you doing here, Cap?" He said, pointing at Steve while walking toward the three new occupants of the room.

"Well, it turns out I am your new assistant." Steve says, giving a small forced smile.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me! Coulson did you have a hand in this, because I swear to-" Tony was cut off when Coulson spoke up.

"It was Director Fury's idea." Coulson smiled, tilting his head knowing he was getting to Tony.

"Remind me not send One-Eye a fruit basket. Cap, do you even know what a computer is?" Tony grunted as all eyes fell on Steve.

"I'm sure you can clue me in, Stark. If there's anything I know you like to do, it's talk." Steve smiles at Tony who narrows his eyes then chuckles.

"Well, you do have a point there, Cap. Welcome to Stark Industries." Tony smirked, putting his hand out to shake Steve's hand. "I'll give you the unabridged guided tour while Bruce and Pepper get Coulson in on the festivities. Happy no drinking, we wouldn't want you to crash while you're dropping Coulson off would we?" Tony snorted while ushering Steve back to the elevator, already explaining to him what he does while in Stark Tower.

Tony spoke long-winded about algorithms, palladium, vibranium, his arc reactor, his wonderful holiday in the Middle East, how he met Pepper and Happy, Rhodey, and his father to which Steve was most interested and even told Stark a few stories about Howard's playboy days, making Tony actually laugh a few times. Tony showed him the different levels of Stark Tower including research and development, the lab he and Dr. Banner shared, and Tony's favorite level in the basement where he kept his Iron Man suits and under a hundred antique cars passed down to him by his father.

As Steve was about to touch one spectacularly preserved hot-rod red 1962 Ford Mustang, Tony stopped him politely and Steve could swear he heard him say something akin to "don't touch my baby" and just chuckled to himself. Tony felt a bit childish not letting Steve touch anything so he showed him something he knew Steve would like, a fully-restored 1945 Plymouth Special DeLuxe. Steve smiled at the old car, reminding him of his time before becoming a "capsicle" as Tony put it.

"Go ahead, I know you want to," Tony said crossing his arms and leaning against the nearby jet-black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Steve smiled and swept his hand against the hood of the Plymouth, feeling the cool painted metal against his fingertips. He remembers the year very well. It is the last year he saw before 2012. Tony watches in awe as Captain Rogers is deep in thought. Then cringes as Cap accidentally scratches the hood of the car as his thoughts grow dark.

"Oh no, I am so sorry Mr. Stark." Steve winces as he look at the deep gouges he makes in the car.

"No its ok." Tony says approaching the car, "It'll give me another project to work on, right?" Steve nods, abruptly shoving his hands in his pockets so he doesn't touch anything else.

Tony touches the hood of the car and looks to Steve, "Enough show and tell maybe?" Steve nods again.

"Sir, Agent Hill has arrived with Captain Rogers' belongings, shall I direct her to where he will be staying?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked over the speakers in the room.

"Yeah, J.A.R.V.I.S. let her know we will meet her on Cap's level." Steve quirked his head at that as Tony lead him to the end of the room.

"My level? I'll have my own floor?" Steve asked as they boarded the elevator.

"With strength like yours, you're lucky I don't give you your own Tower, Cap." Tony replied as they ascended.

They met Agent Hill in a level that was similar to a one-level bachelor-pad type apartment with a large living area, a sectioned-off bedroom and large kitchen and dining area. She stood near large duffle bags and a large metal locked container, which Steve knew encased his "suit" and his shield, with her arms behind her back.

"Agent Hill, I thought for sure you owned civilian clothes, guess that was a shot in the dark. At least you look great in navy blue." Tony waved to her, half-afraid to shake her hand for fear she might break his.

"Mr. Stark." Agent Hill regarded him with a curt nod.

"Right. So Cap, you settle in here and meet us back upstairs when you're done. We're ordering in tonight. Shawarma for everyone. See you in a few." Tony all but ran towards the elevator, saluting Agent Hill as the doors closed.

"All your things are here, including your suit." She handed him a folded piece of paper. "I trust you'll want to read this now. I'll leave you in peace. Have fun at Stark Industries, Captain." Hill spoke before letting herself out through the elevator.

After Hill left, Steve all but ripped the note open in his excitement and nervousness. He sat down on the edge of his king-sized bed and read.

"Steven,

I felt it too. Of course, I did.

How am I going to get to worship your beautiful body again when you are so far away?

Devise a plan of action, Captain.

Loki"


	5. Here's Where You Find It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers play a very unfair game of "I Never".

Steve read over the note a dozen more times. Tracing his fingers over Loki's elegant penmanship, 'I felt it too…worship your beautiful body…plan of action…'. Steve laid back on his king-sized plush bed smiling to himself as he held the note over his heart. He lets out a shaky breath and realizes the uncomfortable strain in his pants.

He reaches down palming his groin through his khakis and surmises that it won't go down without a fight. He unbuckles his belt then unzips his pants, reaching in and releasing his rapidly growing erection. He palms himself once tightly, then tugs twice before unexpectedly spurting thick creamy ropes over his hands, soiling his pants and shirt in the process. "Loki", the name comes from his mouth as a breathy moan.

He regains his composure wiping his hand on his pants. He drags himself up off the bed towards his duffle bags grabbing the first things he can find being a white t-shirt, sweat pants, and his old high-top Converse All-Stars. He throws everything over his shoulder, and makes his way to the shower. 'Make it a cold shower," Cap thought to himself, his limbs loosening.

While Tony is in the elevator back up to the top floor, he has a tiny moment of clarity and decides to look into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mainframe of security footage for the Helicarrier, just for kicks.

He heads to he and Bruce's lab, accessing his floating desktop. He runs a program he crafted a few years back to crack login codes on the S.H.I.E.L.D. database mainframe, it only took a few minutes to gain entry. He looks to Director Fury's office on the last few hours. He wants to figure out how and why they chose Captain Rogers to come to Stark Tower because why would you pick a man who doesn't even understand a cell phone to assist at Stark Industries?

He finally sees Cap, Coulson, along with One-Eye in his office talking for a while, Cap looking disheveled. 'That's weird, his hair is always perfect,' Tony thought to /himself already smelling something fishy. He searches the other rooms of the Helicarrier. The mess hall, the lab Tony and Bruce exchanged theories in, the bridge, and Cap was nowhere to be found.

Tony scratched his head and muttered, 'Well why not check on the prisoner?'

He found the stream in Loki's cell. For hours, all Loki did was either pace around aimlessly, occasionally eyeing the security camera OR sat on the bench at the back of the cage completely still. That was, until Tony rewinded far enough.

He eyes all but popped out of his skull when he watched as Loki was giving it hard to the Captain. And rewinding it further, he saw as Loki fellated Cap.

'Well this is one giant mind-fuck of a day. They send me Capsicle because he got laid? Albeit, not a very good choice of lay but still…' he thought to himself, evil smirk coming over his face, 'I know who would love to hear this…'

He orders some dinner online from the place down the street, three of everything should suit the crew.

Tony shuts off the desktop and boards the elevator, taking out his phone. He pressed a speed-dial button and waits.

Natasha Romanoff picks up. "Stark, how goes it for the genius-billionaire-playboy philanthropist?" She smiles through her easy banter.

"It goes well, Cap just moved in. He's my new assistant. Uh, is the God of Thunder nearby?" Tony skips to the point.

"Yup, here he is." Natasha hands the phone to Thor, and Tony can hear Natasha and Clint telling Thor that Stark wants to talk to him.

"Friend Stark, to what do I owe this wondrous phone communication?" Thor boomed into the receiver.

"Call me Tony, big guy." Tony laughs at how the God of Thunder has mastered a cellphone and Cap probably will scream when he uses the microwave the first time. "I was thinking, how about you, Nat, and Clint come over for dinner tonight?" Tony said, stepping off the elevator into the loft to rejoin Pepper, Bruce, Happy and a not-so-sober Coulson. "Steve is already here. He works for me now. I'm ordering your favorite. Mexican shawarma, huh? How can you resist?"

Thor chuckles heartily into the phone. "We would be honored to come, Tony. I will gather" Tony hears Thor place down the phone without hitting the END button, listening as Natasha picks up the phone muttering something about Asgardian unlimited anytime minutes and then his call ends.

He smiles to himself, pocketing his phone and slumps down on the couch next to Coulson who is red-faced and slightly giggling and muttering to himself. "Phil?" Tony says, none-too-sure that he will get a reply.

"Ha…who's…oh! That's me!" Coulson chuckles then goes straight-faced. "Mr. Stark."

"Are you drunk? Geez, how long was I gone?" Tony directs the question to just Coulson however the room laughs. Tony scoffs once before his eyes are drawn to Coulson's half-empty glass, containing a very suspicious aqua-colored drink.

He manhandles the drink away from Coulson who pouts and sniffs it questioningly. "The fuck did you give him?" Tony laughs, looking to Pepper and Bruce.

Coulson takes back his drink possessively. "It's called a Blue Hawaii. It's basically rum, vodka and some blue stuff I found in the cabinet." Bruce tells Tony.

"It's delicious." Coulson slurs, taking another long sip.

"Alright, well as long as you're happy, little guy." Tony laughs as he looks out the window as Thor arrives with Natasha and Clint.

Or more accurately, Clint and Natasha are hanging on for dear life as Thor flies holding Mjolnir. Coulson attempts to rise to greet the guests but stumbles back to the couch in an uncoordinated flop. Clint and Natasha walk in and eye Coulson and laugh at his disheveled appearance. Thor follows behind.

"Now it's a party. Come on in guys. Drinks?" Tony asks and Natasha and Clint both nod. "Just don't give us what he has, we have an early day tomorrow. And so does he." Clint adds, wondering if Coulson will even be able to move tomorrow.

"Good idea. I'll grab some beers. How about you, Thor, you want a brew?" Tony asks the God of Thunder as he places Mjolnir on the coffee table and sits down.

"I would love something strong, Friend Stark. I don't feel the effects of alcohol like mortals do. I will need copious amounts to compare to what Son of Coul is experiencing." Thor laughs towards Coulson who is now contentedly sloshing around his remaining drink.

Tony grabs two beers from the fridge and pours a large tumbler of Captain Morgan. He hands Natasha and Clint a beer who are sitting on the floor next to the coffee table and places the large drink in the eagerly awaiting hands of Thor then sits back down next to Coulson.

The elevator in the room dings as Steve walks in and is greeted by the new guests in the room. He smiles and takes his seat next to Thor who claps him on the back. They settle into an easy banter as they wait for their meal to arrive. About a half an hour later, a delivery girl brings up several boxes of food. Pepper and Steve jump up before Tony can notice the brunette's tight uniform and Pepper pays her while Steve takes the food to the hungry crew.

They all start to dig in and resume conversation as Tony tries to coax Coulson to eat. "Trust me, if you don't eat anything you won't be able to try to smooth out your hangover in the morning and I don't know about you but I think I know a thing or two about rough nights." Tony says giving Coulson a mixture of beef, rice and peppers wrapped up in a tortilla. Coulson takes a small bite, deciding that its pretty tasty and proceeds to eat everything Tony hands to him.

After Coulson falls asleep, snoring quite boisterously, Tony takes the opportunity to take the small gathering to the next level. "How about a game of 'I Never'?" Tony asks, refilling everyone's drink and pouring one for Steve even though he has made it a point that it's a physical impossibility for him to get trashed.

"What's 'I Never'?" Thor and Steve say in unison once they are handed fresh drinks.

"One person says something they have never done and then whoever has done it has to take a drink, got it?" Clint supplies, around a mouthful of burrito.

"Yeah, I think I got it." Steve says reaching for a nacho.

"Good. You go first." Tony says, smiling brilliantly.

"Oh. Um. I never…kissed Pepper." Steve says smirking.

Tony and Happy both take a drink. Tony narrows his eyes at Happy, then Pepper. "When did you kiss Peps, Happy?"

"Few years back…it was nothing." Happy quickly replies.

"Right. Your turn then." Tony scoffs, leaning back in his seat.

"I never…made Coulson angry." Happy smiled and everyone stole a glance at Coulson's snoring form.

Tony alone took a drink. "If you haven't made Coulson threaten you with a taser and Supernanny reruns then you haven't lived. My turn now, I guess." Tony said, smiling to himself, thinking 'Here goes nothing…'

"I never had sex with Loki, like Cap here has." Tony exclaimed, pouring the rest of Coulson's drink into his own.

A stunned silence in the room until breaking glass made everyone jump at look at Steve. His hand had broken in his death-grip.

"Steven? The Man of Iron is not speaking the truth…you didn't…with Loki." Thor asks, setting down his drink and not looking at Steve.

"I…uh, um…er, I mean…" Steve sputtered, attempting to back away from Thor before he was pinned to elevator door under the hands of the God of Thunder. Thor held him two feet off the ground and he had begun to pound him against the doors of the elevator, a sickening thud as Steve's head hit the hard metal.

Thor then released Steve and his body slammed to the floor. Thor was quickly on top of him, his knuckles connecting with cheek and jaw. Natasha was on Thor's back before he could realise it and Clint grabbed Cap's shoulders and slid him away from danger. Before Thor could attempt to throw Natasha off of him and continue to attack Steve, she pulled out a syringe from her boot and put it into Thor's neck and jumped off of him.

Thor quickly began to sway as he tried to go after Natasha who had joined Cap and Clint on the floor. Six feet away from his goal, he stumbled landing face first into the hard-tiled floor.

"You keep those on you all the time?" Steve spoke around a bloodied lip.

"What? You rather I hadn't? I could have let him kill you, ya know." Natasha pulled a napkin from her pocket and wiped at Steve's face as Clint checked him for broken bones.

"You know, I just re-tiled these floors, if he so much as chipped a tile, it's coming out of your asses." Tony spat, leaning over the back of the couch. Three sets of venomous eyes peered back at him before Natasha stood up landed a kick to Tony's chest that sent him crashing into the coffee table, effectively waking up their sleeping compatriot.

Coulson rose slowly, yawning as he took in the sight of Tony groaning in the spot where dinner once was. His attention was then drawn to Natasha's quickly retreating form as she crouched back down to where Clint was aiding a bleeding Captain. Then to a very large Asgardian unconscious on the floor.

He scratches his head, "What did I miss?"


	6. Everything Was Falling Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells the Avengers what brought him to Stark Tower.

Thor lays unconscious on the cold marble tile, Bruce having stepped over to check on him. "Natasha, what did you inject him with? He's out cold." Bruce looked at Natasha before turning back to the large Asgardian.

"I gave him a concentrated dose of Chlorpromazine. I believe it only worked as well because he had a few drinks. He'll be up and around in an hour or so." Natasha said coolly, taking her jacket off and sliding over to he and Bruce to place it under Thor's heavy cranium. "When he wakes up, I'll apologize, alright?" Natasha lied, coming back to Steve, assisting Clint in helping him up. "I thought you were invincible, dude," Clint says, supporting most of Steve's weight as he slowly regains his composure.

"Not against a god, apparently. But I'm alright. Thanks." Steve says pulling away from Clint and Natasha to step over Thor and take a seat on the couch, wincing as he clutched his side in pain.

Bruce wipes some of the hair out of Thor's face and places it behind his ear, as Natasha silently watches, turning her head quickly before he can see it. "So Steve, are you going to tell us how this all happened?" Bruce asked, finally leaving Thor's side and moving to sit on the arm of Steve's couch, as to be in eyeshot of Thor.

"Well, I had gone to the containment tank to interrogate Loki. And he kept pushing me and playing with my emotions and I ended up entering the cage." Everyone in the room is on the edge of their seat, listening as Steve recounts his indiscretion. He continues, "So he came up to me and he touched my face and his hand was so cold but I instantly felt like I was on fire. And then…" Steve blushed hesitantly, "He gave me a mind-blowing blowjob and then he fucked me."

He looks to the faces of the people around him, their faces pale and shocked. "And then he finally kissed me and it was so romantic and sweet. But then he told me there was a camera in the room. So Fury saw everything and called me into his office. He decided it would be best for me to leave the premises and now here I am at Stark Tower for however long my stay is." He quieted.

"So basically, he manipulated your better judgment to get sex out of you and you were punished to come be my assistant. Well, yeah I see how you can get swept up in that romance," scoffed Tony, rising from his spot to wipe glass off his bottom and move to the couch next to Coulson again.

"Have you spoken to him since leaving?" asked Clint, crossing his arms in questioning curiosity.

"We've exchanged notes via Agent Hill. He wants to see me and he wants me to 'devise a plan' to get to him, but now it'll be impossible seeing as how Tony let the cat out of the bag." Steve replied, glaring daggers at Tony.

"Oh my god, Steven, it's not like you love him or anything," Tony sighed stretching his muscles and looking to the Captain with narrowed eyes.

"First off, it's Steve, not Steven. Secondly, if I did love him what could you do about it? As you can see, I'm stuck with you. So suck. It. Up." Steve practically growled at Tony.

Tony stares blankly at Steve who's visibly angry. "So Gladiator and Rock of Ages can call you Steven but when I do it, it's like a huge…thing?" Tony asked, peering under his shirt to inspect his arc reactor for damage.

Steve sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. "I give up." Steve resigned as Tony never quite got the point.

Steve is knocked out of the quiet reserve of the room as Natasha speaks up. "So Steve, do you love him?" She crossed her arms, leaning her hip against the back of the couch where she stood.

As Steve began to open his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a very groggy Asgardian groaning as he tried to raise himself from his spot on the floor. Bruce left the couch to help Thor get up, the room watching as Bruce's sweet-doctor-routine really worked on everyone, even gods.

That is, until Thor spotted Captain behind the doctor and started to move towards him until he was being blocked by Bruce's outstretched arms. "Bruce, please. I must have words with Steven." Thor almost tried to push past but he didn't want to anger Bruce and, in effect, anger The Hulk.

Bruce was visibly getting upset. "Have words with his face and your hands again? Can't let you do that, big guy." Bruce spoke in his softest and most calm voice.

"I promise I will just have words. No fighting. I'm calm." Thor spoke softly as well, his oceanic-blue orbs looking into Bruce's coffee-colored eyes, effectively soothing each other. The doctor stepped aside. "Thank you, Bruce." Thor said and squeezed his shoulder in thanks.

Thor made his way to Steven on shaky legs from the injection. "Steven, what are your intentions for my brother? And speak only truth, fore I do not take kindly to liars. Besides my brother, that is." Thor spoke, ignoring Tony's snickering from next to Pepper and Happy.

"I care about Loki a great deal. I could love him, but it won't matter unless he feels the same way." Steve sighed looking up to the tall god.

"Then let us ask him. We shall go to Loki at the Helicarrier and speak with him." Thor said, motioning to for Steve to get up and follow him outside to the open roof as he summoned Mjolnir from its place on the tiled floor.

"You expect to just walk in? You'll have a very tough time getting past security." Coulson spoke soberly, leaning on the back of the couch.

Thor strode past Steve and grabbed Coulson up by the arm and hoisted him over his shoulder saying, "You could prove a useful companion then, Son of Coul, we will have one of their own with us to aide in our mission." Coulson just stared from his spot over the God of Thunder's shoulder to the remaining occupants of Stark Tower.

Steve watched as Thor brought Coulson out onto the roof and wondered how this was going to look when they reached S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier. "So how are we going to get there anyway?" Steve asked the god.

Thor simply laughed as he pulled Steve close pointing Mjolnir towards the heavens, summoning lightning and large gusts of wind that rose them up as they left towards the carrier.

"You can always throw a party, Tony." Bruce glowered at the suddenly tense billionaire.

"Happy, can you take Natasha and I to the helipad? We can have someone take us back to the Helicarrier since our ride is already taken by Cap and Coulson." Clint asked as he and Natasha said their goodbyes to Pepper and Bruce.

"Of course." Happy replied, walking to the elevator followed by the two Avengers.

"I'll ride down with you guys, I'm feeling a little tired." Pepper said, walking to the elevator, pressing the button to get to her floor after Happy pressed the L to get them to the lobby.

Bruce followed as well, looking back to Tony for a split second before walking in to the elevator with everyone.

As the doors closed in front of them, Tony sat watching as once again his actions caused him to be alone. He looked at the destroyed coffee table and overturned dinner boxes as a metaphor for the night.

He battled with the idea of putting on the Iron Man suit and going to Rusty's Donuts and the idea of putting on the Iron Man suit and going to the Helicarrier.

He settled on the latter, after all he was a superhero. He saved people. And now he would save a S.H.I.E.L.D. location from possibly getting pulverized by a god.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. it's time to suit up." Tony said as he walked up the steps to the upper balcony. With every step he took on the balcony, a piece of his suit was assembled onto his body. As he reached the edge, his mask closed over his face and he took off blazingly fast into the quickly brightening night sky.

Happy would try to convince Clint and Natasha that he saw Tony flying in the sky and not a meteor as Clint suggested.

Back at the Helicarrier, Loki sat patiently in his cell waiting for any type of response from Steve. He perked up as he saw the large metal door to the room open slowly. He stood, walking to the cage door and smiling when Steve entered through it. Only stopping in his tracks when his brother entered behind him, followed by Agent Coulson.

"Son of Coul, please open Loki's cage so that we may enter." Thor said, watching as Steve walked towards the cage door turning apologetic eyes on Loki.

The cage door opened and Loki stepped back as Steve and Thor entered through it. "Brother, we need to talk."


	7. I Better Find Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve share their feelings, while Loki has a bit of a change.

Loki raised his eyebrows and stared confused at his brother. "We need to talk?" He sighed, trying to hide his feeling of being threatened. "I'm listening."

"I have been told about your time with Captain Rogers in this cage. I know you hold your emotions close to the chest but I refuse to let you break up our team over simple infatuation. Now either you tell him of your feelings for him and we settle this or you face Father for your acts of war crimes." Thor turned sympathetic eyes on his younger brother, knowing it always works.

Loki opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Steve beat him to the punch. "Loki, look, Tony found out about us and he made me play this damn stupid drinking game and he told everyone about us and Thor kicked my ass to hell and back and then Natasha knocked him out and then he brought me here to tell you how I feel and find out how you feel." Steve finished, thinking he would be winded if he was that frail little guy still.

"And how do you feel, Captain?" Loki asked, walking closer to where Steve stood.

"Well, I haven't been able to think of anything other than you since that night. I'm saying I uh,…like you." The side of Steve's mouth quirks up slightly.

Loki is in front of Steve before he can blink and threads fingers through Steve's blonde hair. "I kind of like you too." Loki then presses his lips to Steve's, as Thor watches smiling. Coulson is utterly speechless, wishing he could pass out from the imagery.

A loud boom shakes the Helicarrier, followed by a wall blowing clean off the room encasing the cage. Odin All-Father walks in full armor, helmet and staff.

"Loki. It cannot be. I have searched for you so long." Odin walks towards the cage as Loki walks towards him. Odin embraces Loki tightly before Loki hesitantly returns the embrace.

Thor watches proudly as his father shows his brother affection after all this time apart. As they part, Thor walks towards them, embracing his father quickly. Steve walks up behind Thor and peeks around him at the family moment.

"And you are?" Odin asks Steve looking him over. 'No doubt a mortal in those strange clothes,' Odin thought.

Before Steve could stutter out a response, Loki stepped next to him grabbing his hand as Odin watched. "Father, this is Captain Steve Rogers, he's also known here as Captain America." Loki answered easily. "And I care for him deeply." He added, not so easily.

Steve looked at Loki and smiled. He then looked to Odin and reached out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Steve smiled and Odin reached out his hand to shake Steven's.

"Loki, it is wonderful you have found companionship. However, why are you here? Is this a prison of some kind?" Odin asked his youngest.

"Yes, Father. I was caught and placed here after I made a spectacle of myself trying to make this race kneel to me. You would be surprised how much they hate that." Loki smirked, remembering how the humans kneeled to him. Steve saw the evil glint in Loki's eye and slowly pulled his hand out of Loki's grasp.

"Loki, you can't be pleased with yourself after all this. You can't just treat people like this." Steve said, losing his composure with the dark-haired god.

"Captain Rogers is right, my son. And to ensure you will not make such mistakes again, I shall take from you your power in the name of my father and his father before." As Odin spoke, Loki's armor was stripped from his body and light shone from him. "Until you have proven yourself worthy, my son, you will be unable to set foot in Asgard."

As the light stopped around Loki, he sank to the floor in a heap of confusion. Steve helped him up and looked him over. "Well at least you still look the same, your hair is a bit curlier though. It's kinda cute." Thor clears his throat, breaking up Steve's love fest.

"Father, I am mortal?" Loki asked, touching his face and body, wondering what it meant to be human.

"Yes, for the time being, you are no longer a god. You are human. But you are still strong, my son. You will see." Odin touched his younger son's face.

"Sir, now that Loki is mortal, do you think you can talk to our Director so he can be released?" Steve's pleading eyes helped to sway Odin to oblige.

It only took one sight to convince Director Fury to listen to Odin, all Odin had to do was strike his staff to the ground and silence swept over the Helicarrier.

"Odin, he may be released but where are we supposed to send him?" Fury asked, watching as Loki took off his long coat, complaining that he was hot as Steve chuckled.

Just then, Tony walked into the room, still in the Iron Man suit without the mask covering his face. "Hey, who's Old Man River?"

"Careful, Stark. You speak of my father and he demands respect." Thor declared proudly.

Tony simply walked up to Odin smiling as he reached out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you. Tony Stark, or Iron Man as I'm better known." Tony smirked.

"Stark, you're just in time." Fury said, walking towards Loki and Steve.

"Time for what?" Tony turned towards Fury in confusion.

"Time to welcome your newest houseguest." Fury clapped Loki on the back.

"You have to be joking. Again? I'm just getting used to Cap, now you throw this on me?" Tony threw his hands up in resignation. "And wasn't he in like, that cage or something?"

"He has been made mortal. And he is no more a threat to the human race as any other human." Fury answered.

"Awesome. So now I have two lovebirds as houseguests. This'll be fantastic." Tony glowered, hands on his hips.

The All-father said goodbyes to his sons, taking time to whisper in Thor's ear before departing, leaving Loki confused to say the least.

"Stark, I will come by later to check on the three of you to make sure you are all adjusting well. I'm sure Thor will help if needed as well." Fury spoke, as Thor nodded and smiled.

'Now I'm wishing I went to get those damn donuts,' Tony thought, watching as Steve played in Loki's newly curled hair as he smiled at him.


	8. So I Set The World On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony brings Loki back to his new home and experiences Stoki firsthand.

After Director Fury had a very short debriefing meeting with the Avengers, he dismissed them all. Or more correctly, he told them to take their asses off his property before any other Norse gods decide to blow holes in his damn Helicarrier. Tony had his private jet pick up himself, Thor, Loki, and Steve.

Loki sat cross-legged in his seat across from Steve, separated by a tiny table, watching out the window as if it was the first time he had ever flown, magically or otherwise. Steve watched him, smiling when for the fourth time Loki put his hand to the glass in amazement.

Thor and Tony were near the front of the jet as to give the other two some privacy. Thor tried to keep Tony's attention with easy conversation but every few minutes, Tony's eyes would venture to the back of the jet assuming Loki turned back into the god of mischief and murdered Steve and ruined all of the nice new upholstery.

"Tony, they're fine." Thor said, giving in and looking back towards the back of the plane. "See? Loki hasn't murdered him."

"Yet, you mean. This is gonna be all my fault when it backfires, ya know? How certain is Odin that this will work?" Tony asked, sinking into his seat like an upset toddler.

"Well it worked when he turned me mortal." Thor replied.

"You were mortal too? Well I can see you're back to being a demi-god so what happened?" Tony asked, genuinely curious as he accepted a champagne from their stewardess.

"Father determined that I had learned my lesson. And when Loki learns his lesson, he will be returned to his normal state as well." Thor beamed, proud of his father's punishments.

"You are really a positive guy. It's almost sickening. But I'm glad you see the best in your family. While they're still alive…" Tony trailed off and Thor knew from talking to Steve about Tony's father's place in his life.

"Steve has told me a bit about your father, what he remembers from before. But, I'd like to hear about him from you." Thor smiled, thinking if Tony talks he would feel better.

"You're lucky this is a long plane ride." Tony started, telling Thor all he could about his father. Thor listens attentively as Tony goes into long-winded sentences about his father's work and how he never really knew him until after he was dead. Thor asked questions, Tony would answer as best as he could and as the jet landed they were caught up in raucous laughter that made Steve and Loki look and smile.

"So they get along now?" Loki smirked and looked towards Steve.

"Apparently they needed the right opportunity to get to know each other." Steve said, unbuckling his seatbelt as Loki did the same. "I can't wait to show this place to you. I think you'll like it."

Steve stood up and took Loki's hand in his own as he guided him towards the front of the jet to join Tony and Thor. Thor looked up and smiled at the couple and for the first time he saw how they really did fit together. They were both the same height, however Steve's large build complemented Loki's slight frame. Loki notices Thor looking at he and Steve's hands intertwined and reflexively squeezes his partner's hand. Steve looks back at him and smiles and Loki instantly feels comfortable.

Tony sneaks a peek at the two exchanging 'fuck me' looks and wants to bleach his eyes, instead discreetly kicks Thor's boot with an attempt to distract himself, prompting a harsh kick back.

"Mr. Stark, we have arrived at your helipad," the pilot shouted from the cockpit, glancing back at the small group of passengers.

Tony jumped up and opened the jet's exit door and motioned for his fellow mates to follow him. Tony bounded down the steps almost two at a time to escape the air of love on that small flight.

Next came Steve and Loki, still holding hands, and walking slowly down the steep steps.

Lastly, Thor came out of the exit door, smiling at the couple as they descended the stairs before him and joined Tony at the car he had waiting for them. He would have had Happy accompany them as their driver but he was pretty sure Happy wouldn't have picked up after his faux pas letting out Steve's secret.

'Gives me a chance to drive myself for once though,' Tony thought to himself. He opened the back door for Steve and Loki, signaling for Thor to ride shotgun.

As they departed, Tony felt the sneaking suspicion that he should look at his passengers in the backseat. As he adjusted his rearview mirror, he was treated to the sight of deep, passionate tongue-kissing between two former foes. Steve's hands were fisted in Loki's hair while Loki's hands ghosted over Steve's biceps. A moan escaping Loki's lips alerted Thor to activity behind his seat.

Ever the gentleman, Thor looked briefly and returned his eyes to where Tony was glancing back and forth from the road to the rearview mirror. He was shaken from his ogling by Thor's voice.

"Shouldn't your eyes be focused on the road, Tony?" Thor asked in a low whisper, tilting the mirror away from the view of his brother and his lover.

"I take it this doesn't bother you at all." Tony muttered quietly, glancing at the god of thunder.

"Tony, you are an only child so you don't understand what it means to be happy for your brethren. But I am truly happy that he has found love in Captain Rogers. He is an excellent choice." Thor whispered.

"Love? Did he actually say he loved him?" Tony asked, raking a hand through his thick black mane.

"He did not. But it's impossible not to feel the love radiating between the two of them, as it is also impossible not to feel that you are increasingly uncomfortable with two men sharing passion." Thor replied nonchalantly.

Tony rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and sighed, eliciting a proud smile from Thor.

As they arrived at Stark Tower, Tony and Thor exited the tiny four-door sedan. The sounds of closing doors alerted Steve and Loki that they had reached their destination. They had been kissing since entering the car, kiss-swollen lips an obvious sign.

The twosome hurried inside to the lobby joining the waiting Avengers then Tony guided them all to the elevator, pushing the button to the loft on the roof. Steve immediately pressed the button to his floor afterwards. Tony stayed silent except for clearing his throat to hide his initial thoughts.

As the elevator dinged indicating it had reached Steve's apartment, he walked out with Loki in tow. Loki turned to see Tony and Thor still leaning on the walls of the elevator.

"You two aren't coming?" Loki asked them, an adorably confused look on his face.

"No. We'll be upstairs when you two are, uh…finished." Tony said, and Thor winked at Loki as the elevator doors closed.

Loki reached up to scratch his curly mop and turned to see Steve taking off his shirt, followed swiftly by his sweatpants and shoes. Loki reflexively licked his lips as Steve laid back on the bed, holding himself up on his elbows.

"Welcome to your new place. So was I right? You like what you see?" Steve drawled, eyes glossing over Loki's still clothed form.

Loki sprung on top of Steve, answering his question with body heat and kisses.


	9. With My Body, I'll Scream A Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki try something new.

As Steve was kissed passionately by Loki, he noticed Loki's skin still had the slightest hint of a chill to it. He caresses Loki's face, interested in the fact that now he could detect small signs that Loki was feeling aroused and feeling hot, human things that he had never really felt before. Of course, Loki has felt aroused as a god, but not as emotionally and physically stimulating.

Loki grinded his hips into Steve's, making the Captain moan and bite his lip before tugging at Loki's shirt for him to take it off. Loki leaned back on his haunches and lifted his shirt over his head, then unzipped and pulled off his pants and boots. He was just about to continue his assault on Steve's mouth when Steve grabbed Loki's hips deftly and flipped him over on his back, eliciting a giggle from the mortal god.

"I think it's your turn, Loki," Steve said with a devious smirk, fingers clutching the waistband of Loki's briefs.

Loki started to talk but was quickly quieted when his briefs were pulled off with force and tossed across the room.

Any other words Loki wanted to speak died right there in his throat as soon as he felt Steve's hot tongue ghosting over his shaft. He peered down and caught a glimpse of Steve's mouth closing around his mushroom-head and beginning its descent further onto his shaft.

Loki's back arched and he fisted Steve's honey blonde hair. Loki's mind was going a mile a minute, he had never felt such pleasure as a god. He would barely feel anything. But with Steve's mouth on him, he felt like thousands of hands were on his body, all over him.

Being human was a blessing in this sense. Loki could finally feel his arousal at its peak, could feel what it was like to be at the mercy of someone pleasing him, what it was like to not be in control. And he absolutely fucking loved it.

When Steve hummed around his cock, Loki lost it completely in every sense of the word. He clutched the sheets, moaning Steve's name as he let loose and came directly into the waiting mouth of the Captain. He bucked up with every orgasmic surge and was met with strong hands holding his hips down every time he tried to move an inch more.

He came rapid-fire down the Captain's throat, Steve catching every last drop, curious at the new flavor sensation he tasted. Steve pulled off of Loki with an obscene pop, licking his lips then licking clean Loki's slowly-deflating cock.

With a look in his eyes and a smile he could have only learned from Loki, Steve looked up at dark-haired man beneath him. "I hope you liked your welcome home gift, Loki." Steve whispered, placing a chaste kiss upon Loki's hip.

Loki tried to formulate words as he opened his mouth, but only faint sounds came out and he gave up, laughing breathlessly and nodding.

"Good. Because that's all you get for now. Time to shower up and get the tour." Steve said quickly, hopping off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

Loki could hear the sound of the showerhead turning on, and shortly after a thick fog exited through the open door. Steve reappeared in the doorway with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, he was completely naked save for a red and blue towel around his neck. "You coming or what?" Steve spoke around a mouthful of toothpaste.

Loki haphazardly gets up from the bed and walks to Steve's retreating figure, all the while thinking to himself, 'He is the one who is going to break me.'


	10. The Best Is Yet To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds out about the new house-guest.

Not until the fog cleared and all of the hot water turned to icy streams did Steve and Loki leave their joint shower. They had barely noticed the change in temperature as they explored each other s mouths and caressed each other s bodies. Loki had visible chills first and Steve made sure to stop their escapades on a high note, or more accurately making Loki reach a high note.

He carried him out of the shower, grabbing some of his clothing along the way and dressed Loki then himself.

He smiled as Loki looks himself over in the mirror. "Steve, I am going to have to get some new clothes. I am a bit too lean to fill the clothing of Captain America. Although, I do love that this shirt smells of you." Loki said, sniffing the red thermal he wore along with simple straight-leg jeans and his own boots.

"And what do I smell like exactly?" Steve walked over holding a belt, placing it in the loops of Loki's pants.

"It's a strange mixture actually. I don't think I will let you in on that. But I will say that I believe it has to do with pheromones, I'm sure." Loki said, winking at Steve in the mirror.

"Pheromones, huh? Well pheromones or not, I think you look sexy in my clothes. But maybe I can get Tony to take us out shopping. He never needs an excuse to spend money. And maybe we can get Thor to go as well. I think he'd like to wear something other than armor all the time." Steve said, crossing his arms and looking Loki over.

Loki turns and gives Steve a quick squeeze on his muscular bicep. "Now that is an amazing idea. But what about Dr Banner? Isn't he living here as well? He and Stark seem quite close, he could keep him from killing me at least." Loki winced.

"Bruce doesn't know you live here yet. At least I haven't told him. But let's try and ease him into the situation, alright? We don't want anything else damaged in here." Steve said pulling his shoes on.

"Damaged? What was damaged?" Loki asked, looking himself over.

"Natasha kicked Stark into his coffee table and broke it after he told Thor about you and I. He kicked my ass pretty good before Natasha stepped in and put a tranquilizer syringe in his neck." Steve said adjusting himself.

"Great. Alright then, tour now and shopping later?" Loki asked, fussing with his hair in the mirror.

"After you, curly." Steve held his hand out for Loki to lead the way to the elevator.

Loki rolled his eyes and pulled himself away from the mirror. They both board the elevator and begin their very short tour, what Steve can remember of his tour with Tony anyway.

Tony and Thor are in the bar on the roof enjoying each other's company. Thor is regaling Tony with stories of the many battles he has fought on Asgard, Jotunheim, and Midgard as he calls it. Tony counters with tales of Obadiah, his time as a captive, Justin Hammer, Ivan Vanko, and how he met Nick Fury.

"So Coulson told me you met someone while you were in New Mexico, a scientist who worked with Dr Selvig?" Tony asked, sipping from his coffee mug as it was still early in the morning, early for Tony anyway.

"Yes. Jane Foster. I cared for her deeply. But I decided that my life is too hectic to keep Jane safe so I have S.H.I.E.L.D. looking out for her. I'm sure she will understand one day how I value her safety more than my own hapiness. Or what I thought would make me happy." Thor looked into his glass rather sadly as he finished his sentence.

"I can tell you miss her. But it takes a lot to come to a decision like that. I mean, I can barely choose what to wear in the morning let alone make decisions about love." Tony deadpanned, although seriously.

"You have Pepper to make decisions for you. To make arrangements, to help you choose what to wear. It has to be nice." Thor chewed the inside of his mouth and furrowed his brow.

"Pepper and I have the weirdest relationship possible. One day we're boss and employee, the next we're a couple, the next day I piss her off and don't hear from her. It's very hard being Tony Stark, not many people understand me." Tony gulped down the rest of his coffee, unaware how easy it had become to talk openly and freely about his feelings with Thor.

"You need to open up more. I may be a stranger from a strange place but I have friends. And without them by my side, I would be lonely and more withdrawn and probably as crazy as you see yourself. But you're not all bad, Tony Stark." Thor smiled at Tony and finished his own drink.

"Thanks, dude. Now let's change the subject before we have to hug or something." Tony said snarkily as he took Thor's glass to refill it, walking back towards the bar counter.

"I like hugs." Thor snorted as he followed Tony to the counter.

The elevator in the room dinged and Bruce Banner walked into room. Thor and Tony exchanged quick glances and silently argued at who would have to tell Bruce about the new house guest.

"How come you two keep looking at each other like I need to know something?" Bruce asked, hands in his pockets, unamused.

Thor called Mjolnir to his hand and placed it on the bar counter and then advanced towards Bruce, seeing as Tony was glued to his spot. "Bruce, remember last night when I took Coulson and Steve to the Helicarrier to speak with Loki?"

"Mm-hm. I remember." Bruce nodded and crossed his arms, swaying from side to side, visibly trying to settle himself.

"Right, well, my father came as well and talked with us all and he gave Steve and Loki his blessing as they are very much in love, or so I think." Thor said, eyeing Tony who is practically ready to jump out the balcony.

"O-kay. And?" Bruce put his hands back into his pockets.

"Well, to punish my brother, my father has made him mortal. And-" Thor was cut off by another elevator ding as both Steve and Loki walked into the room smiling and holding hands. They stop in their tracks when Bruce turns to look at them with an unreadable expression on his face.

"And he's now living here with Steve in his apartment so now you and Loki are housemates." Tony blurted out, finally out of his shocked state.

Steve moves Loki behind himself while he takes a defensive stance. "Bruce, maybe you should remove yourself from this situation. Or Loki and I could leave."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to him. He's mortal. He wouldn't stand a chance against me. Of course I am pretty sure I could toss him around even if he was still a god." Bruce smirked, enjoying the scared look on Loki's face.

"I appreciate that, Dr Banner. I know this is a trillion different kinds of awkward but I want you to know that I truly wish you no harm. Even if I did wish you harm, you know I am incapable of doing anything. I'm hoping we can cohabitate here peacefully." Loki said, arms raised in peace...or was it surrender?

"Me too, Loki. So one big happy family now huh?" Bruce asked, looking at everyone. "This ought to be interesting. Nice hair by the way."

"Thanks." Loki turned to Steve before looking to the group again. "Now, after all this who would like to go shopping?"

Tony raises his hand as if he is in school while Thor follows suit. Steve smiles and raises his hand. Bruce looks around at all the hands raised and walks to the elevator. He stands with his arms holding the doors ajar and looks to the men left in the room. "If you didn't realise it, this is my version of raising my hand." Bruce said. Thor, Tony, Steve and Loki all piled into the elevator together with Bruce glaring daggers at the back of Loki's head secretly wishing he could read his mind to find out if this was all some clever trick.


	11. Mallrats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Tony, Bruce, Steve and Loki enjoy a nice afternoon at the mall full of makeovers, American delicacies, and not-so-secret crushes.

The car ride to the local mall was uneventful. Tony drove while Bruce rode shotgun and Thor, Steve, and Loki rode in the back with Loki sitting in the middle. Bruce and Tony had their own conversation going about how to safely navigate the mall and what they all needed for the house. Steve, Thor, and Loki spoke about what style clothing Loki would look best in.

Thor favored Loki's usual leather and armor look however he did realize that it was very conspicuous on Midgard.

Steve thought Loki would look great taking cues from Tony's wardrobe, even though he could hardly stand the billionaire he had to admit he did have a nice style. He wanted to see Loki in form-fitting casual yet still slightly formal clothing. He really just wanted Loki in a silhouette so he could ogle him all day, but he wouldn't say that out loud.

Loki, still highly favoring his old armor, was keen on trying new things with his look. He wanted to look as human as possible, whatever that means.

They arrived at the gigantic mall, parking surprisingly close with the amount of patrons shopping this afternoon. Of course, Tony did have J.A.R.V.I.S. telling him when shoppers were leaving parking spaces so it was a bit of a cheat.

As they arrived at the front entrance of the mall, Tony turns to address his fellow comrades. "Alright, so Bruce and I have already figured out how we will get this all done so we can get out of here in one piece in a few hours. So Thor and I will hit up Whole Foods for some groceries, Barnes & Noble for some books and music for everyone, and then we'll all meet at the food court." Tony paused for dramatic effect while Steve cringed inwardly, then Tony continued.

"Then Bruce can accompany Steve and Loki to Nordstrom's or wherever they style wayward demi-gods in expensive clothing that I will be paying for." At this moment, Tony reached in his back pocket, grabbing his wallet and taking out a silver credit card and hands it to Bruce, he then hands him what he referred to as a cell phone but Bruce thought it looked more like one of those things from Star Trek.

"You all should get some new clothes actually. Capsicle, no more plaid though because you have enough. And Banner, get some sneakers and some relaxing clothes, because I'm sure that whole Calcutta suit thing is causing more stress than its worth. And Loki, while you're shopping for yourself, shop for Point Break here too. Everyone agree on the plan?"

The whole crew nods quickly, all except Bruce who is more than a little annoyed that he is stuck with the raven-haired trickster on this shopping excursion. Tony and Thor bade them farewell, leaving Bruce to lead the way to the closest clothing store. Luckily, Nordstrom's was right inside the entrance to the mall. Steve and Loki held hands while walking through the entrance and into the brightly lit store.

Shoppers buzzed by them, carrying bags and bags of merchandise. Bruce turned on his sweet guy routine and directed Loki and Steve to the men's department upstairs. After a shaky start on the escalator, Bruce opted to show them the stairs. They arrived in the men's department, Loki being drawn to a rather picturesque display of mannequins wearing different vests over crisp dress shirts, some wearing jeans, others wearing khakis and all of them wearing designer boots.

A rather tall and stylish salesman walks up to Loki. "Can I help you find anything, sir?" He smiles and Loki is instantly at ease.

"Yes. I'd like to look like these gentlemen. Well put together, comfortable, yet a bit dressy. I'm used to more formal attire, and I'm looking for a change." Loki supplied, looking at the watch on one mannequin's wrist.

"I'd be happy to help you with that, sir. Let's pick out a few things to try on and then I'll show you to our dressing room. I'm Jordan, by the way." He offers his hand to Loki.

Loki accepts it, shaking firmly. "Nice to meet you, Jordan. You can call me Loki."

"Great to meet you, Loki. Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you where we can find more clothes like these." Loki smiles back towards Steve and Bruce before following Jordan off into the clothes racks.

"So since we have some time alone while Loki is being fawned over, why don't we go shop for Thor? I definitely don't need or want any new clothes for myself. We can shop for you too if you like." Steve watched Loki's figure retreat and couldn't but smile that the alien is adjusting to a clothing store more than he is.

"Just so the other guy can shred expensive clothing this time? No, thanks. I'll stick to my 'Calcutta suits' as Tony put it. But thanks for the offer. I'll just spend his money elsewhere in here. I'll pick out something special for Thor or something." Bruce drawled, leaning over a clothing rack shuffling the hangers.

Steve's eyes peered slowly towards Bruce, half-wondering if he was joking. When Bruce finally noticed the deer-in-headlights look upon the captain, he turned behind himself before looking back around to see where Steve's gaze had landed. Then he smiled outwardly, "Ok, what?"

"Nothing, nothing. So where to?" Steve asked, hiding his amusement just barely.

"Well, maybe they have a big and tall section. If not, we can just ask one of these hipsters." Bruce looked around for the section where Thor's clothing would be, while Steve smiled behind him. "Ah, here we go. Geez, well I'd say he's about 6'3, extra large top, long bottoms. So these and these should do good." Bruce continued, grabbing handfuls of shirts and jeans on hangers and handing them to Steve, he then turned around to the belts and ties and accessories and grabbed handfuls of them as well for both Thor and Loki, then grabbed a few boxes of shoes for the brothers as well.

Bruce then led Steve to the watches and rings. He picked out watches for himself, Thor, Tony, Steve and Loki. Of course, he picked out another one for Thor as well. He picked up a few rings and looked them over but decided a ring would be too much, too soon.

Bruce looked over to Steve who expertly held all the merchandise in one hand and smiled. "So captain, you sure you don't want anything?"

Meanwhile, Tony and Thor had quite the adventure in Whole Foods. Tony let Thor pick out everything he wanted(cereal, poptarts, gummy bears, hot sauce, ketchup, potato chips, nachos, popcorn, pretzels, donuts, cupcakes, pasta, tacos and even marshmallows) but he did stop the god when he decided he wanted to try habanera peppers, maraschino cherries and pitted olives all in one go. Tony was almost positive that Thor just liked shiny bubbles in jars. He settled for explaining to Thor how to make meals out of multiple things, not just polishing off one food item like a barbarian, imploring that if he did that on a date it would be over before he knew it.

He then showed Thor to the frozen food section, where Thor discovered burritos, frozen California Pizza Kitchen, and the joy that is Bagel Bites. Thor picked out three giant boxes of Bagel Bites, six pizzas all of different flavors and as many burritos as he deemed necessary. He also took Tony's advice and also grabbed a few gallons of ice cream, not familiar with this particular delicacy just yet. He silently assumed that Loki would love the mint-chocolate chip flavor the most.

Lastly, Thor grabbed frozen meats, cheeses, eggs, milk, and a weird putty-like substance knows as yogurt. They made their way to checkout and Tony had it so all the food was delivered to Stark Tower, all except the marshmallows which Thor confiscated before two gentleman took their carts of bounty.

Thor was then led to Barnes & Noble to purchase books and music all for his housemates. Tony picked out Charlaine Harris novels and Adele for Pepper, Edgar Allen Poe and The Cranberries for Loki, Lewis Carroll and Jimi Hendrix for Bruce, L. Frank Baum and Duke Ellington for Steve, H.G. Wells and AC/DC for himself, lastly he let Thor go nuts in the book section while he picked out some hard rock for the god.

Thor asked Tony's preference on books and recommendations and asked why he liked certain books and music, he would smile when Tony would talk about how his father made him read stories that were grounded in some kind of science, so he had to grow up to love scientific research, it was in his blood. Tony had been going on and on about H.G. Wells when he looked to Thor who had been leaning up against the neighboring book rack and eyeing Tony up and down with a smug expression on his face until he noticed Tony had stopped talking. His eyes shot up to Tony's face, and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Sorry, sometimes I get a bit distracted. Very rude of me." Thor supplied, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"You know, I've seen that look once before. When Bruce was uh, giving it to your unconscious form on my tiled floor at Stark Tower." Tony then grabbed up the books and music and made his way to the front registers, leaving Thor in a confused state of disbelief. He quickly notices Tony has walked away and runs up to catch him. He silently stands by while Tony makes his purchase, and as they start towards the food court, Tony takes is cell phone out to call Bruce and tells him they are on their way to the food court. Tony hangs up and turns to Thor.

"So Banner has expressed feeling of lust towards me is what you're saying?" Thor all but whispers out.

"Yeah, he pretty much has done everything but doodle your name on his notebooks, at least not that I've seen. But yeah, he's your biggest fan, Point Break." Tony offers, hesitating before patting Thor on the bicep. "You know you almost seem upset about it."

"Not upset, just surprised. It does explain how I can easily calm him down though. Maybe I soothe the wild beast within him." Thor suggested, running a hand through his hair.

Tony rolled his eyes and began to walk to the food court, motioning for Thor to follow him. They walked in comfortable silence until they spot Bruce, Steve and Loki surrounded by many Nordstrom's bags. Bruce and Steve are having ice cream while Loki is enjoying a huge cinnamon roll from Cinnabon trying desperately not to spill anything on his new vest.

Loki stood up to greet his brother and show off his new clothes and received a clap on the back from the God of Thunder. Thor smiled at Steve and Bruce as well, grabbing Bruce's ice cream and finishing it off while Bruce laughed at him.

They all walked back to the car, Steve and Loki holding hands, Thor and Bruce chatting about Thor's new wardrobe, and Tony leading the pack ripping open his new AC/DC Greatest Hits CD reading through the booklet. As they reach the car, Tony threw Bruce the car keys. "Banner, you drive. Point Break, you got shotgun and put this in the CD player." Tony insisted, handing the CD to Bruce, hopping into the backseat sliding all the way over so Loki and Steve could slide in.

The ride home was actually pleasant. All of the guys were in high spirits especially Bruce and Thor, finding they had a lot to talk about especially when it came to food. Thor liked to eat it, Bruce loved to cook it. They had made plans for Bruce to cook dinner while Thor showed him how all of his new clothes fit. Bruce was actually excited to see how Thor liked his new clothes.

Tony complimented Loki on his new look thoroughly and showed him the book and music he bought for him to which Loki generously thanked him remarking that he had actually liked Edgar Allen Poe seeing as he was given Rue Morgue magazine while he was in his cell in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-carrier, however he didn't recognize the music. When Tony gave Steve The Wizard of Oz, the captain actually laughed out loud and smiled even more when he was handed the Duke Ellington CD.

After they arrived home, they all separated off into pairs except for Tony who took solace in his lab talking to J.A.R.V.I.S. about his latest Avengers adventure. Steve and Loki retired to their bedroom to…well, you know. And Bruce started to prepare something for he and Thor to eat while Thor tried on some of the clothes Bruce picked out.

Bruce was just preparing some pasta sauce and garlic bread when Thor entered the room wearing a lightning blue thermal and form-fitting jeans that held him like a glove. He tied his hair up with a simple leather string and wore one of the watches the Bruce had bought, finished off with a pair of rugged leather boots.

Bruce caught sight of the god and dropped the whole pot of pasta sauce onto the kitchen floor.


	12. I Haven't Even Heard You Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gives in to Loki, giving him something he can feel.

Loki has all of his new clothing sprawled out across he and Steve's king-sized bed. He has tried on everything for Steve to see. And Steve secretly wished he had bought more clothing so he could enjoy the few seconds in between changing to see Loki's naked form, as he had recently taken to going commando. 'Underwear serves no greater purpose than decoration', Loki thought to himself. Afterwards, Loki is sprawled across the bed watching as Steve hangs up his new wardrobe.

"Shouldn't I be doing that?" Loki asked, shifting to lean on his side.

"You probably should. But I figure if you really were going to do it, you wouldn't have handed me all the hangers." Steve commented, winking at Loki.

"Maybe I just wanted to see your biceps flexing as you place my Midgardian robes on those hangers." Loki added, eyes smoldering as Steve's bicep twitched.

"Ohh. So that's why you wanted me to do all this. So I could be eye candy for you," Steve remarked, putting the last of Loki's clothing into the closet, then turning to pounce on Loki, "Very God of Mischief indeed," Steve added, kissing Loki's neck with vigor.

Loki giggles at the unforeseen attack, then giggles turn into moans as Steve licks up and down his neck, sucking and nipping at his adam's apple. But Loki stops and pulls away.

Steve looks up to the raven-haired man, kiss-swollen lips pink and puffy. "Loki, what's wrong? Thought for sure you were enjoying that."

Loki folded his legs Indian-style, folding his hands in his lap, looking straight into Steve's eyes. "Steven, I want to apologize." Loki started, but Steve tried cutting him off.

"Loki, you don't have to apologize, just get back over here." Steve said, his hand slowly moving up Loki's thigh.

"No not about just now, Steven. I mean, I'm sorry for what I did to you when I was still caged, tricking you into doing something I believe you wouldn't have done otherwise. I am truly sorry for that." Loki's eyes took on a hint of a sparkle when Steve looked into them, knowing he meant what he was saying.

Steve pulled Loki back underneath his own body, feeling Loki's groin react to the sudden friction. "Loki, I have forgiven you long before you even apologized. I forgave you the minute I knew I was in love with you." Steve tilted his head to meet Loki's eyes and smile.

Loki smiles for a fraction of a second and then brings Steve's head down to kiss him, languidly and passionately, moaning between kisses. "Steven, I want you to fuck me." Loki gasped.

Steve visibly flinched for a moment, after all he had lost his virginity to Loki, yet not like this. He was nervous, anxious even. But his moment of clarity came as his massively growing erection strained against his pants. "I won't last very long, I've never done this before." Steve looked away from Loki as he sat up on the bed.

"Steven, we have our whole lives to get it right. And I'll enjoy every second of every minute of everyday that I spend with you." Loki said, wiggling his eyebrows at Steve to make him laugh.

"Just remember you asked for this ok?" Steve laughed, reaching over to the nightstand for lube.

Loki undressed himself and then assisted Steve with taking off his shirt and pants. Steve made quick work of lubing his fully-erect cock while watching Loki scissor himself open using some lube.

Steve moved between Loki's legs, positioned the head of his cock and Loki's puckered entrance and slowly slid in, not stopping until he was balls deep in a cocoon of heat that lay inside Loki. Steve shuddered, resting his forehead against Loki's.

"The gods have blessed you with an enormous cock, Captain Rogers." Loki stuttered out, squirming to get used to the pressure. "But you have to move now, slowly in and out."

Steve complied and slowly pulled out, leaving just the head of his cock inside Loki, then pushed back in. Loving every second of it. He wraps Loki's legs around his waist. He starts to thrust in and out a bit faster.

About twenty pumps later, Steve is slamming into Loki, releasing what feels like seventy years of built-up sexual frustration, so much that it spills out onto the sheets when he pulls out.

Steve got up on wobbly legs to grab a towel to wipe himself down, crawling back into the bed to wipe off Loki. He smiles, watching Loki with his eyes closed, rubbing his abdomen in slow circles. Steve gently wipes off Loki's thighs and bottom, and Loki moans sleepily in response.

"Come on, sleepyhead." Steve said, nudging Loki to move. "Shower first, then you can nap your whole day away."

Loki turned away from Steve, finding a pillow to sleep on. Then he was surprised when he was suddenly being picked up by very strong arms. He hadn't been picked up in so long, he had forgotten the feeling. Being in the Captain's arms made Loki feel as light as a feather, like some virginal bride being carried over the threshold. He smiled to himself, 'Now I'm thinking of weddings…what has happened to me?'

Steve carried Loki into the shower, turning on the water and hogging the stream for a moment while Loki leaned against the back wall of the shower basking in the steam and watching Steve's muscles and he washed his body.

His stomach grumbled, then he remembers that he only had a cinnamon bun for lunch and that he must just be hungry. He pushes Steve out of the way, making quick work of washing himself and stepped out of the shower, leaving Steve to take the rest of the hot water.

Loki put on a pair of Steve's sweatpants and a white tank top, making his way towards the elevator. He pressed the button to get to the top floor, exiting quickly and running to the fridge, not noticing Bruce and Thor enjoying a nice meal at the island in the kitchen.

Loki rummages through the fridge for a while before wrinkling his nose as he grabs a few things and puts them on the counter. He doesn't even understand what these foods are but he dives in and smiles at Bruce and Loki and begins to converse with them.

While Thor and Loki are busy talking about how much they adore 'Midgardian clothing', Bruce puts away their dishes. Then as he is finishing his cleaning, he notices what Loki is actually eating: pickles and ice-cream. If he hadn't been a doctor, he would've thought it was just gross. But hey, in this day and age anything is possible.

He cuts in on Thor and Loki's conversation. "Loki, are you feeling alright?" His voice remains calm, in case Loki is feeling a certain way.

"You know, its funny you should ask, Bruce. I had a bit of a stomach ache when I was back in the room but I figured I was hungry, so I just grabbed whatever looked delicious. I don't even know what these green things are but the flavor is noteworthy." Loki lifted the jar in Thor's direction and Thor declined with a frown at the smell.

"Alright, do me a favor. Stand up for a second, Loki. Just want to examine you really quick." Bruce spoke sweetly with a smile, no doubt trying to keep his own self calm.

"Examine me? Do I look sick?" Loki quickly rose from his seated position on a stool.

"Now just breathe in and breathe out a bit slowly for me alright?" Bruce asked, Loki nodding his answer. Bruce had Loki lift his shirt, there was a bit of a bump there and Bruce pressed in around the bump and took out his stethoscope to listen to Loki's heartbeat. Then he thought he heard something that he must be mistaken.

He moves around to Thor and quickly listens to Thor's heartbeat, undistinguishable from any other human heartbeat. He looks back to Loki and decides to do one final test.

Bruce, Loki, Thor and an almost empty jar of pickles are now in Bruce's lab next to a machine that Loki is hooked up to. He has Loki lift up his shirt and he positions a small, yet deadly looking, apparatus on Loki's belly. He searches and searches, enlarging and minimizing images on the screen in the room.

That's when he finds it. "This is why I thought I could hear two heartbeats, Loki. Because there are two hearts beating inside of you right now. Yours." He turns to Loki. "And that of your unborn child."

Loki sat up so quickly, the jar of pickles crashed to the floor. Thor jumped from his chair, congratulating Loki. Steve walks in, holding Loki's abandoned ice-cream tub, oblivious to everything but his ice-cream.

"So who wants to tell him?" Bruce spoke up, genuinely amused at the whole situation.

Steve looks up toward everyone and stops eating. "Tell me what?" A bit suspicious when three separate emotions are on the faces of Bruce, Loki, and Thor.

"Well, Steven, I had no clue this was possible so don't blame me. But Bruce has just informed me, after a few examinations, that it appears as though-" Loki began strongly, but still managed to get cut off by Thor's melodious bellowing laugh.

"You're going to be a father. Loki is pregnant! We shall have a feast in honor of this glorious occasion." Thor was truly happy as he tried to make the computer show them the baby again. Bruce quickly took over and pointed to the screen exactly one second before everyone turned around to a loud thud as Steve fainted.


	13. Love Burns Brighter Than The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki become a family at last.

It had been five weeks since news spread about Loki's pregnancy, although Loki appeared to be about sixteen weeks along. The few who were excited doted on Loki's every move. Those who weren't (namely Fury, Clint, and Natasha) stayed away as much as possible, not sure what to even think about A) a pregnant man or B) a pregnant trickster god.

Bruce took care of all of his medical needs and made sure to take all necessary, yet unconventional precautions to ensure Loki's body was healthy enough to carry the baby to term. Routine checkups, prenatal vitamins, and even some delicious protein shakes to help Loki maintain a healthy weight.

Pepper made sure his wardrobe was accommodated to his quick-growing shape. She took him to every maternity store on the eastern seaboard, however since those stores cater to the feminine population Pepper opted for larger tops and sewed in elastic bands on all of his pants.

Thor made sure that Loki was always well-fed. Whatever strange combination Loki could think of, Thor was at the ready to prepare it for him. A particular favorite of Loki's was pickle and peanut butter sandwiches, which as Thor found out (after his curiosity got the better of him) were actually very delicious. Although Thor did not like jelly and pickle sandwiches in the least bit.

Odin and Frigga stopped by occasionally to check up on Loki and the baby as well. Frigga would pamper Loki, talking to the baby and making Loki laugh. Odin would look upon his wife and son with great pride, then peer over at Steve's worried eyes. Odin would constantly reassure Steve that everything would be alright, that he was capable of being an amazing father. Steve would smile and blush for a moment then lock eyes with Loki and he would feel strong for a five seconds before going back into worried father mode.

Tony even chipped in with the baby mania. He baby-proofed their entire apartment, along with the labs and the rooftop bar. 'Just for the little one takes after their Uncle Tony,' Tony thought to himself. He also went out and bought just about everything they would need for Little Rogers for the next five years or so. 'You can never be too prepared,' Tony pondered while he walked around various children's stores picking up everything and anything he could get his hands on and also spares.

Steve began reading 'What To Expect When She's Expecting', the father's guide to pregnancy. He last saw a baby back in the 40s, in a photo op for the Captain America Tour. He tried not to think about the fact he was born in the 20s and will be having his first child almost a century later.

Steve was terrified. Beyond terrified, more like hysterical every second of the day. When Loki moved, he followed. When Loki was sitting down or rising from a chair, Steve swooped in to make sure Loki didn't accidentally injure himself or the baby.

Loki, on the other hand, was beyond happy. Every few minutes he was rubbing his belly or talking and singing to the baby. Of course, there were some downsides to this particular pregnancy. He was basically mortal, no powers but he was still able to get pregnant like his god-form. Being mortal meant he couldn't zap away all the little things he wanted to, such as the backaches, the heartburn, the swollen feet, and especially the morning sickness.

But today, Loki put the pain out of his mind and focused on the little one. Today, they would find out if they would be having a son or a daughter. Odin and Frigga came as well, excited to find out news about the baby. Steve, Loki, Thor, Odin, Frigga, Pepper, Tony and Bruce all gathered in the lab next to the sonogram machine, everyone holding their breath as Bruce began measuring the baby's weight and dimensions. Bruce took great care to highlight arms and legs, while hiding the baby's sex from the monitor.

Bruce turned around smiling at the expecting parents. "Alright, now it's time. So what are you hoping for?" Bruce looked to Steve first.

"Well, as long as the baby is healthy, I don't care what the sex is. But I'll be honest and say I do think a baby boy would be nice since I know more about men." Steve blushed as everyone around the room chuckled.

Bruce then looked to Loki. "This may sound weird but I know it's a girl. I can feel her strength, her will. And I can sense her tiny voice when I talk to her, I hear her laugh when Steven talks to her. I'm sure the nursery will be pink. Sorry, Steven." Loki said with a chuckle, rubbing the side of his belly.

Bruce smiled and began to bring the image to the screen, showing the tiny bottom then as the baby moved he was able to see vulva between two strong legs. "It looks like Loki is right. You're having a girl. Congratulations." Everyone in the room cheered and congratulated Steve and Loki.

Odin brought down his staff to the ground with a mighty thud, effectively hushing the room. "I would like to speak with my son and his partner alone now please." Steve and Loki exchanged nervous glances as Bruce put away the equipment for the sonogram machine and left along with the others. Thor ushered everyone out, smiling at his brother once more.

Loki sat up on the medical bed and pulled his shirt down over his exposed abdomen before Steve helped him down and into a nearby chair, Steve stood by his side. "Father, what is it?" Loki asked, wanting to cut to the chase.

"I have a proposition for you, Loki. One I hope will suit you." Odin turned soft eyes on his adoptive son, his blue eyes sparkling even in the dull light of the lab.

"A proposition? It sounds a bit like coercion. What would I even want at this happy moment in my life?" Loki smiled, touching his belly softly.

"Well in your mortal form, delivery will be a bit of a challenge. You are carrying a half-mortal child who will have to be delivered by caesarian section. Cutting you open, and bringing forth your child from your womb. But what if for the duration of your pregnancy, you could regain your place as a god? Free from pain and abnormal childbirth?" Odin reasoned calmly.

"It would be nice to treat this pregnancy like I did with the others. And my back and feet hurt so bad, I could scream. But if you grant me that, what would be your demand?" Loki probed, narrowing his eyes. Steve tried not to think about Jormungandr and Sleipnir. He failed.

"My only request would be that you come to Asgard for the duration of your pregnancy." Odin looked to Loki and then to Steve. "And that you marry Captain Rogers before the birth of your daughter."

Steve's eyes perked up at the conversation and he smiled, finally agreeing with Odin. Of course he would want to marry Loki, even if it meant Loki would have to go to Asgard during the pregnancy. He looked to Loki who sat with his arms crossed, thinking deeply.

Then Loki spoke up. "I accept. But on two conditions. Firstly, Steven will accompany me to Asgard and we will stay together the duration of the pregnancy, he will not leave my side." Odin nodded his agreement. "Secondly, after our daughter is born, I wish to return to my new home on Midgard." Loki finished, Cheshire grin on his face.

"Now there is just a small matter of a proposal." Odin walked over to Steve and plucked one of his hairs from his head, doing the same with Loki. He held the two hairs in one hand and closed his palm. A gold light shone from his fist and when it ceased, Odin opened his palm. In it was an ornately-engraved gold and silver ring. He handed the ring to Steven and guided him down on one knee in front of Loki.

Loki tried to contain his smirk as best he could, while Steve held the ring in his hand wondering what to say. Clarity appeared to wash over his face as he grabbed Loki's hand.

"Loki, you have become the most important person in my life. You challenge me, you surprise me, you show me how to be a better man. And in a short time, you will give me the most precious gift in the world. The only thing I could ask is if you would do me the honor of being my husband." Loki actually swooned, getting choked up a bit before replying.

"Of course, I will marry you, Steven." Loki exclaimed. Steve then placed the ring on Loki's finger and stood up, helping Loki up and bringing him into a soft embrace and kissed him sweetly before Loki looked at his father.

"Father can you look away for about ten seconds?" Loki asked, pleading with emerald eyes.

Odin simply laughed and said, "I'll be waiting for you two outside when you are ready to leave," and he left, leaving the two alone for a moment.

Loki ran his hand through Steve's short blonde hair and drew him into a passionate kiss, attacking Steve's tongue with his own before withdrawing and smiling at his future husband.

"If someone would have told me I would be marrying you and having your child, I would have never believed it. But you make me so happy. You love me with everything you have. I couldn't ask for someone more perfect. Well, maybe I could but I like you too much to leave you." Loki said before walking away, smiling back at Steve before exiting the lab. Steve smiled to himself for a moment before leaving as well.

Steve, Loki, and Thor were transported to Asgard by the temporary bi-frost site on the roof of Stark Tower. Loki's powers were restored, however he kept his mortal form as he quite liked the new hair. They were to be married in the morning in a private family ceremony as to keep Loki and Steve's privacy. They were separated until the wedding, Loki going to his former quarters with his own nurse and servants and Steve was taken by Thor to engage in some pre-wedding activities.

Steve and Thor hunted in the Asgardian woods, bringing him home a large hog-like creature for their wedding feast. Thor also managed to take Steve to the rainbow bridge, showing him how their worlds were connected. Here, Thor told Steve about Jotunheim where Loki was born. Steve was interested in Loki's true blue form and wondered if their daughter could take the shape of a Jotun at any point or would be tall and blue at all times. He hid his fear well as Thor told him of stories of he and his brother as young boys. They had come back by nightfall and enjoyed ale and listened to Odin's war stories into the wee hours of the morning until Thor and Odin left Steve to rest before the ceremony.

Steve never truly slept, but he did close his eyes and rest most nights. Tonight was different however. He wandered the halls of the great castle, restless yet excited to have the wedding soon. He stumbled across Loki's room, peering in to see a sleeping Loki with his back turned towards the door. He crept in, not wanting to wake him. He knelt by his bedside, holding his hand and rubbing his belly. He told the baby he was excited to meet her and then kissed the spot he rubbed and kissed Loki's forehead before rising.

"I love you both very very much," Steve sighed, leaving Loki and heading back to his room.

Within a few hours, Thor came to Steve's room with a large garment parcel. Steve opened it excitedly and was happy to find a very Earthly plain linen suit on the inside. He held it up and admired it. Then he saw a small note on the inside pocket.

'Steven, I hope this suits you, I wanted a Midgardian touch for your garments. I will be wearing more traditional Asgardian robes at the advice of my mother. They are very beautiful and I know you will love it. I will see you at the altar. Love, Loki.'

Steve smiled to himself, anxious to be married to Loki. Thor pressed him to get dressed and then showed him a golden garland to place atop his head when he was fully dressed.

"And I have both of your rings in my pocket. And no you may not see them until you are ready to place them on your fingers." Thor smiled, watching Steve put the finishing touches on his suit. He placed the garland atop his head and fixed it so it wouldn't move an inch.

Thor then directed Steve to the great hall, where Thor almost became King of Asgard. Steve marveled at the high ceilings and ornately designed floors and walls. They met Frigga, Odin and a priestess who would marry them at the altar. Thor bear-hugged Steve, almost lifting him off his feet and congratulated him before standing at his side as horns started to play. Steve couldn't tell where the music was coming from, as he looked around his eyes were drawn to the door where he entered and then he saw Loki.

Loki wore a similar garland atop his head, along with a long white and gold tunic that accentuated his growing belly with a long gold robe over it. He seemed to glide towards him, moving in slow motion. His green eyes gleamed and sparkled in the sunlight wafting in through the windows. When he finally arrived at Steve's side, Steve was in awe and tears were stinging his eyes but he held them back.

Luckily, their priestess said their vows for them and only asked them to say 'I do.' Thor handed them their rings and Steve put the ring on Loki's finger with shaky hands. Loki did the same with Steve's hand but much more gracefully. The priestess allowed them to kiss then, Steve grabbing Loki's face and sweetly kissed him, knowing he would give him full kisses later.

"I know pronounce you partners in love, forever and a day," the priestess spoke, smiling at the happy couple, and secretly wondering who would take the other's last name.

"I have a surprise for you," Loki whispered as they left, hand in hand. Loki only smiled when Steve gave him a questioning stare.

Outside of the great castle stood Sleipnir, waiting for his riders. Loki and Steve came out seeing Sleipnir and Loki deftly rose to sit atop the large steed. He pulled Steve up as well to sit behind him, Steve's eyes bulging at his new strength. Loki clicked his heels against Sleipnir and off they went at lightning speed. They rode for what seemed like miles until they stopped in a meadow. Loki jumped down and assisted Steve to dismount.

Steve took his time looking around the meadow, he had never seen any trees or plants like these on Earth, he touched the trunk of a large tree and marveled when it moved under his hand. Everything was magic here, Steve watched as Loki cast magic on the nearby fire-pit and a blue fire rose out of it. He then sat and motioned for Steve to accompany him. They sat holding each other by the fire, talking and laughing for hours. Then Steve turned Loki's head towards him and kissed him deeply and passionately. He placed his hand atop Loki's belly and Loki moved unexpectedly, laughing.

"Wow, she kicked," Loki said, his eyes gleaming. Loki then placed Steve's hand on the spot where her little foot was and Steve laughed out loud. "She likes it when you kiss me, I think. Already a little funny one," Loki laughed and then held Steve's hand in place on his belly and kissed Steve's lips again. Again, their daughter kicked and moved about as they kissed. Loki withdrew from the kiss and rested his head against Steve's shoulder, comfortable with this moment.

"I wonder what she'd do if we had sex," Steve pondered out loud, feigning innocence. Loki was too smart for that one though.

"Nice try, Captain Rogers. But not until after she is born," Loki smiled, kissing Steve's cheek. They spent the rest of the day and night in that meadow and then returned before daylight shone on the castle.

They spent the next few weeks planning for the arrival of their daughter, preparing a temporary nursery and trying to think of names. Every name Steve picked, Loki shot down saying their daughter would not have some ordinary name. It would be unique and beautiful like she is. Steve would just smile and nod.

About seven weeks later, Loki went into labor and Steve went into shock. He froze when Loki's water broke, probably because the water was bright blue. Loki called Thor into the room to help him get to the birthing room and Thor dragged Steve along as well. Thor carried Loki and placed him on the birthing table, nurses surrounding him instantly and then Steve and Thor were ushered outside of the room to wait for the tiny one to arrive.

After about ten minutes or so, Thor and Steve heard the sweetest sound, the most melodic tiny cries invaded their ears and Steve lit up with excitement. The nurse came to the door and welcomed them in. Loki was cooing to a very small baby in a pink blanket. He looked up to see Steve and Thor entering.

"Are you ready to meet your daughter?" Loki asked before placing the tiny one in Steve's waiting arms. Steve instantly fell in love.

She was tiny, with blue skin similar to the frost giants, her eyes were closed but Loki knew she would have fire red eyes beneath those eyelids. Her short hair was midnight blue and curly. Her cheeks had a pink blush creeping up beneath the skin. Steve caressed her cheek softly with a finger and was surprised to see her skin changing to a beautiful creamy porcelain tone and her hair turned strawberry blonde. Steve smiled and laughed, she already took after her father.

"Yes, she can change her form as I can. It will make it so much easier when she goes to school," Loki smiled while watching Steven rock her in his arms, "And I think I have settled on a name, she is so bright and beautiful, I was thinking Saldis which means sun goddess." Loki beamed, looking at his husband hold their daughter.

"I was thinking about calling her Thora," Thor chimed in, making Steve laugh and Loki rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"I like Saldis, I think its beautiful and strong just like she is," Steve whispered watching her sleep. He thought he knew what love was and looking at his daughter, he felt his heart just melting and opening even more.

Within two days of Saldis' birth, they were getting ready to leave. Loki's powers were removed again, and he was back to normal mortal-Loki. He said goodbyes to his parents and his brother, welcoming them to come see the baby at any time. He waved goodbye to everyone before Heimdall sent them back to Earth via bi-frost.

Steve held Saldis as they entered Stark Tower again, everyone rushing over to them to see the baby. They all took turns holding her and taking photos. Tony enjoyed holding her the most, laughing when she smiled at the sound of his voice.

That night as Loki laid Saldis down in her crib to sleep, he was truly thankful for the road he took in life starting with embarrassing Steve. Who would have believed the Captain would fall for him, just as hard as he fell for the Captain? Their ups and downs as a couple were many and vast but he was happy now. Looking at his daughter asleep, then looking at his partner laying in bed with a book, he smiled to himself.

Then he decided to take advantage of the peace and quiet. He changed into his pajamas and then slid into bed next to Steve. He kissed his cheek and then settled on the pillow to sleep.

He dreamt all night of blonde curly hair and blue eyes on a sweet cherubic face. Steve wouldn't know why Loki smiled in his sleep but he would be happy to see his partner smiling. Steve set down his book and got under the covers, closing his eyes and listened to the soft sounds of his family sleeping.

THE END.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes and commentary from you?

Would anyone like a sequel to this story? With the release of Age of Ultron, I have been itching to continue with these characters. 

If you would like a sequel, what would you like to see? Anything that could improve from the last story?

I'm looking forward to your responses.


End file.
